Ensorceleuses et démons
by miss titcha
Summary: Une fanfic qui redéfini l'histoire de Gaara aprés son combat contre Naruto...Et un nouveau personnage! pour l'instant, un seul couple mais allusion à deux autres en préparation! Chap 16 en ligne!et le 17 devrai pas tarder...
1. Chapter 1

Témari et son frère cadet, Kankuro, atterrirent au pied de l'arbre et fixèrent la jeune fille penchée sur le benjamin de la famille. Il semblait qu'il n'était pas en grande forme et qu'il venait d'essuyer une cuisante défaite. Son adversaire, un blondinet hystérique, sautait tout autour d'eux en criant à la sorcellerie.

L'inconnue parut comprendre que l'on parlait d'elle et, sans pour autant stopper le tracé de ses doigts sur le corps du jeune shinobi, se retourna pour faire face à l'assemblée. Ses yeux anormalement clairs dont les pupilles ressemblaient à des griffes acérées examinèrent chaque visage pour s'arrêter sur celui de la grande blonde.

Cette dernière poussa un soupir de soulagement :

« Ils ont bien voulut de faire venir alors ? »

Elle n'eu aucune réponse mais savait que le sort que composait l'adolescente demandait beaucoup d'énergie et qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre d'en perdre en bavardage. Grâce à un rapide coup d'œil, elle vit l'inquiétude naître dans le regard de Kankuro ; s'inquiétait-il pour Gaara ? il y avait pourtant bien longtemps qu'on avait plus eu besoin de se faire du soucis pour lui…Le démon qui l'habitait tenait à rester en vie et protégeait l'enfant sans faillir. Quoi qu'apparemment quelqu'un avait réussit a creuser une brèche…

Un bruit de pas attira son attention et elle vit apparaître un second ninja de Konoha dont la mine laissait à désirer.

« Naruto c'était quoi tous ces cris ?

Sasuke ? Sakura va bien ?

Oui…Heu oui je crois.

Génial ! Génial… »

Le gamin s'écroula par terre comme s'il venait de se rendre compte que le duel l'avait épuisé. Il dormait profondément à en juger par ses ronflements sonores mais le dernier arrivé ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Il était plus occupé à fixer la jeune fille accroupie par terre sur un Gaara ensanglanté.

« Heu…c'est quoi le délire là ?

Bah…un exorcisme. Nan ? »

Kankuro c'était tourné vers son aînée en disant cela. Elle fit un petit hochement de tête, intimant le silence aux garçons. Tous restèrent plantés là deux bonnes minutes tout en s'inquiétant sincèrement de l'énorme mare de sang qui s'étalait sur la poussière du sol. Lorsque la fille leva la tête et lança un sourire à la ninja du désert, celle-ci soupira de soulagement. Tout se passait bien.

Sans laisser le temps au brun ténébreux de poser la moindre question, elle soutint son petit frère à moitié conscient (n'oubliez pas que Gaara ne dort jamais car ça lui est impossible : le démon le dévorerait…mmm !) sur son épaule tandis que son autre frangin portait gauchement l'inconnue dans ses bras et ils partir dans les profondeur de la forêt, en direction du désert.

Le jour où le nouvel hokage, enfin la nouvelle, prit place dans son bureau et qu'elle reçu la première visite de son mandat, son cri retenti dans tout le village.

« Il est hors de question que nous recelions le pacte d'amitié avec Suna tant que cet affront ne sera pas levé ! Une ensorceleuse ! Dans notre pays ! Dans le village caché ! Mais qu'avait-ils donc derrière la tête !

Tsunade…

Les deux hommes en face d'elle semblaient un point désemparé face à cette réaction quelque peu…hum…comment dire…inattendu de la part d'un hokage. L'un d'eux, Jiraiya, prit la parole en se voulant porteur de moral :

Tsunade…Hokage, le pacte d'amitié avec Suna est l'un des plus important et des plus bénéfique pour Konoha. On ne peut se permettre de le laisser tomber comme ça. Surtout par les temps qui courent. Nos ennemis sont trop nombreux pour que nous leur offrions nos alliés.

Le deuxième enchaîna sans laisser à l'hokage le temps de rétorquer :

De plus, il semblerait que cette trahison n'était pas une initiative de Suna mais d'Orochimaru et que les shinobis qui l'on suivis l'on fait de leur plein grès. On ne peut attribuer leur faute à un pays tout entier !

Jiraiya, Kakashi, il est encore trop tôt pour en décider. Je pense attendre l'arrivée de nouveau Kazekage à Suna pour entreprendre les mesures nécessaires à l'entente.

Bien Hokage… »

Pendant ce temps, dans la forêt de Konoha, Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke cherchaient désespérément le sens des derniers événements. Le premier revenait d'une expédition lancée à la poursuite de celle qui siégeait à présent dans le bureau des Hokage et, malgré tout ce qu'il s'y était passé, ne pouvait effacer de sa mémoire l'image de cette fille ensorcelant Gaara.

« Dommage que tu ne te rappelle plus ce qu'elle disait, dit Sakura. Ca aurait pu nous dire quel genre de gutsu elle pratiquait.

En tout cas, répondit le blond, elle devait pas faire quelque chose de bien méchant pour que Temari et Kankuro ne réagissent pas.

Hn…

Et toi Sasuke, t'en sais plus ?

Hn…

Peut-être que c'était pour empêcher le démon de prendre possession de tout son esprit. Naruto tu as bien dit qu'elle dessinait sur son ventre.

Mais pourquoi elle…

C'est évident non ! Voyant que Gaara n'arrivait pas a contenir le démon, son frère et sa sœur ont fait appel à quelqu'un capable de le contenir.

Mais si c'est pour son bien, pourquoi elle l'a fait baigner dans son sang ?

Ugh…C'est quoi encore ça ? T'aurais pu le dire plus tôt !

Ca m'était sorti de la tête…

C'est pas vrai mais t'es vraiment con toi ! On oubli pas ce genre de chose !

Et alors. Ca nous avance en quoi ? On sait toujours pas si elle lui a enlevé son démon ou je sais pas trop quoi !

Vous ne pourriez pas arrêter de vous fritter pour des conneries ?

Le ton de Sasuke avait été froid, comme à son habitude.

Kakashi-senseï arrive.

YEEEES ! Il doit avoir des infos de l'Hokage ! Kakashiiiiiiiiiii !

Naruto et Sakura se ruent sur l'homme aux cheveux blancs suivis de loin par un Sasuke toujours aussi bourré d'entrain.

Alors, du nouveau ? hurla Naruto

Ouais. Ta fille, c'est un ensorceleuse et elle a bloquer le démon qui habite Gaara ne Suna.

Je le savais ! Je vous l'avais pas dit hein !

Et dites, senseï, c'est bon pour nous ça ?

Je pense oui, Naruto.

Et…elle est où maintenant à votre avis ?

_**Chapitre 2**_

Dans un petit village au sud de Suna, deux jeunes filles dont les cheveux clairs reflétaient le soleil s'affairaient devant un point d'eau. Elle portaient des vêtements amples et sombres, typiques des régions désertiques, et personne en les voyant n'aurait pensé qu'elles puissent se battre et aller jusqu'à tuer un être vivant.

La plus grande se leva et on distingua l'espace d'un instant un bandeau frontal des ninja du sable.

« Laisse tomber Su. Il n'y a pas d'eau dans ce puit. On en trouvera ailleurs. »

La dénommée Su ne parût pas prêter attention à la remarque de son amie et continua de chantonner, les mains crispées sur le parapet de pierre. Sans prévenir, un véritable geyser sorti du trou, trempant les filles des pieds à la tête.

« Tu disais, Tem ?

Okay, c'est bon. Mais on ferait mieux de se bouger avant que le village entier rapplique. Un geyser de cette puissance en plein désert, c'est pas ce qui a de plus ordinaire ! »

Elles remplirent quatre jarres et repartir vers une petite battisse abandonnée où elles avaient trouvé refuge. Deux ninja les y attendaient, sales et silencieux.

« On a trouver de quoi vous rendre une apparence humaine ! s'écria la plus âgée. Aller p'tit frère, à la douche !

J'en ai pas… »

Le concerné ne pu finir se phrase, littéralement aspergé d'eau froide par son aînée. Celle-ci douta pourtant en se tournant vers son autre frère qui semblait tout à fait capable de lui sauter à la gorge si elle s'aventurait à essayer.

Se fut finalement Su qui s'en chargea en s'écriant, le doigt pointé vers le cœur du jeune garçon :

« T'y a droit aussi Gaara ! Et si tu fais quoi que ce soit, je t'envoie directement dans ta piole sans passer par la case escalier ! Suis-je claire ?

Hum…Temari, murmura le benjamin trempé, c'est qui cette folle ?

Hein ? Oh Su ? une vielle amie à moi.

Merci Tem, mais je te signale que je le suis moins que toi ! Lança-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la cour. Je vais faire un tour !

Attend-moi ! lui cria le cadet, faut que je me fasse secher. Temari, je compte sur toi pour nous faire une jolie lessive, continua-t-il en jettant son tee-shirt mouillé par terre.

Dans tes rêves Kankuro ! Chuis pas ta femme de chambre. Et puis faut aller acheter de quoi manger peut-être.

Ca va, j'ai compris…Heu, t'as de la monnaie ?

QUOI !

Rien, rien, je plaisantais.

Dehors !

Su attend_-_moi, je vais me faire assassiner !... »

Le rire de la jeune fille arriva aux oreilles du petit roux dégoulinant et un semblant de sourire lui monta aux lèvres. Une image futile de Su venait de surgir de sa mémoire…Il commençait à comprendre qui elle était et ce qu'elle lui avait fait.

Au village, Su essayait tant bien que mal d'étaler un peu de lotion sur les coups de soleil marquant la peau blanche de son camarade mais celui-ci ne cessait de gigoter et ses joues étaient à peu près aussi rouges que son dos.

« C'est pas grave, je te dis. C'est que des p'tites brûlures, je vais pas mourir !

Et avec ta peau de bonhomme de neige, ça va finir en cancer ! Idiot !

Gna…

Arrête de bouger ou je t'en met une ! C'est pas possible ça, tu tiens pas en place ! T'as pas changer !

Ouais et ben toi non plus ! »

Les doigts de Su se figèrent un instant sur son dos avant de reprendre leur besogne.

« Ca va ?

Hn…Voilà, t'es sauvé !

Merci.

Donc tu peux porter les sacs.

Je me disais aussi, tant de gentillesse de ta part…Eh ! Cours pas si vite ! Su ! Rah, Où elle est passée encore ! Elle va m'entendre…

Tu disais ? »

Elle venait de lui pincer les hanches après être apparu derrière lui ce qui eu pour effet de lui arracher un cri.

« Toujours chatouilleux, à ce que je vois, ria-t-elle. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait être utile.

Une ombrelle? Tss…

Aller, go back home!

Recommence pas…" gémit-il.

Le premier repas qu'ils prirent tout les quatre se passa dans un silence lourd et même la bonne humeur de Su ne le brisa pas. Ce n'est qu'on moment où Gaara quitta la pièce que l'ambiance se réchauffa. Personne ne parla des événements de la journée bien qu'une douleur vive transperçait toujours le ventre de l'ensorceleuse. Elle n'était pas sûre que son sort ait marché et la fièvre qui l'affaiblissait ne lui disait rien de bon.

Un mois passe et ils reprirent le chemin de Suna. Gaara avait retrouver un niveau de chakra stable et suffisant après la baisse importante du au sortilège et la fièvre avait laissé Su en plaine forme. Et puis le premier avait un idée en tête et comptait bien la réaliser dès son retour au village. Il ne sorti de son mutisme que sur place et ses premiers mots furent pour Su. Ils étaient moins froids et crus qu'auparavant et elle les accueillis avec un sourir :

« Que m'as-tu fais ?

J'ai bien crue que ne me le demanderais jamais…J'ai fais en sorte que…hum…Shukaku ne devienne plus…incontrôlable. Pour que tu évite de refaire…heu…enfin voilà. Tu…Hum…Tu pourrais pas l'ouvrir un peu !fini-t-elle par hurler.

Pff…Laisse tomber.

Ca ne m'avance pas vraiment…Su. »

Elle ne pu retenir un fou rire avant de lui rétorquer, espiègle :

« Tu t'es vu ! Tu n'as pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'on est ensemble !

Tsss…Les mecs je vous jure ! »

Et elle parti d'un pas assuré jusqu'à ce qu'une petite voix venu de derrière ne la stop net. Des confessions ?...De…Gaara ? Nan ! Pas possible ! Enfin, des confessions qui se résumaient pour le moment à une toute petite phrase :

« Je me souviens de Naru… »

La stupeur passée, elle fit un large sourire mais ne se retourna pas, de peur qu'il ne s'arrête.

« Et je compte y remédie en devenant Kazekage… »murmura le garçon, plus d'une demi-heure plus tard, les yeux embués. (Dois-je préciser qu'un Gaara qui pleure est aussi fréquent qu'un Naruto qui se tait… ?)


	2. Chapter 2

Milles excuses !

Je ne me suis pas présentée !

Je suis miss Titch , une fan de Naruto et en particulier de Gaara !

Cette fanfic contient donc les perso de Naruto plus une de moi et pitêtre d'autres… Ca dépendra !

Bonne lecture et à +


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur: Miss titch**

**Perso: Ben ça vien de Naruto donc tout ceux qui y sont plus ma ch'tite Su (pour le moment!)**

**De toute façon, ça a pas l'aire de vous plaire, sniff, j'ai aucunes reviews! sniff! Alors please, écrivez moi!**

**Chapitre 3**

A Konoha, la nouvelle du retour d'une ensorceleuse avait son chemin et Naruto n'y était pas pour rien…La plupart des genins partageaient leurs hypothèses plus ou moins farfelues sur les raisons de sa venue à l'ombre des grands arbres bordant le lac. Elles allaient de la mission venant d'un grande puissance du désert pour récupérer le démon de Gaara à la déception amoureuse en passant pas la folie meurtrière. Quand à Sasuke, il paraissait étrangement intéressé, au grand damne de Sakura et Ino, mais sûrement plus à cause de la puissance et des pouvoirs de l'inconnue que pour ses beaux yeux. Quoi que…

De l'autre côté du village, sur la terrasse donnant sur le mont des hokages, une réunion des junins avait lieu mais autour de la 5ème Hokage et pas uniquement à cause de l'ensorceleuse. Un ambu venait d'apporter un message.

« La délégation du sable nous envoie ses excuses, commença l'Hokage après l'avoir lu, ainsi que le nom de leur nouveau Kagekage…Son fils.

Ce gamin excentrique qui se promène toujours avec un sac sur la tête ?demanda un des hommes, mi amusé, mi étonné.

Non…L'autre, Gaara no Suna. »

Le silence qui accueillit cette nouvelle fut tel que le malaise était lisible sur tous les visages présents. Il est difficile de dire s'ils la trouvaient risible ou inquiétante. Une femme à l'air farouche rompit le silence :

« Au moins nous pourrons commencer les négociations concernant la pacte d'amitié. Hokage, d'après ce les témoignage recueillis, l'ensorceleuse a stabilisé Iichibi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce garçon ne pourrait exercer ses fonctions.

Il n'a été admit en tant que ninja du désert depuis seulement un mois !s'exclama un autre. Depuis quand les Kazekages sont-ils choisit parmi les novices !

Ce n'est pas un novice, il a tué trois genins lors du dernier examen !

Assez !tonna l'Hokage. Nous ne pouvons en rien juger les actes du pays du sable. Notre mission est de sauvegarder notre pays de toutes attaques. Et pour cela nous devons voire ce qu'impliquerait un nouveau pacte avec Suna. Nous devons agir pour le bien du village caché de la feuille ! Je vais donc demander une entrevue avec le Kazekages, conclue-t-elle après avoir laisser aux autres le temps d'assimiler ses paroles. Bien. Maintenant, revenons en à cette ensorceleuse. Avez-vous découvert qui l'envoie ?

Sous le vent violent qui parcourait le sol sablonneux, Su et Kankuro soutenaient un ninja imprudent qui s'était aventuré seul dans la tempête. Ils l'étendirent dans une chambre de l'hôpital pour découvrir qu'il venait de Konoha. Pendant que Kankuro cherchait une infirmière, Su parti à la rencontre du Kazekage pour lui amener le message laissé par le malheureux.

« Gaara ?demanda-t-elle en frappant à se porte. Gaara j'ai un message pour toi.

Entre, lui répondit une voix dur depuis le bureau. C'est de Konoha, je suppose. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête en ajoutant :

« On vient de le sortir de la tempête avec Kankuro, il…elle ne finit pas se phrase voyant que le garçon s'était figé. Une mauvaise nouvelle ?

Hein ? Ah…heu, ils veulent que je vienne pour parler du pacte d'amitié.

Et ce n'est pas bien ?

Je ne suis pas sûr d'être bien accueille là bas…

T'en fias pas va, ils ne s'attaquerons pas à un Kazekage !

...C'est que…c'est allé si vite…il y a à peine plus d'un mois je n'était même pas considéré comme un ninja de Suna…je n'étais que l'arme…

Stop Gaara ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Ta sœur et ton frère viendront avec toi si ça peut te rassurer, tu sais qu'ils sont de tout cœur avec toi. Mais ne dit pas que tu ne mérites pas ce poste ! Tu a fais plus pour Suna que n'importe quel zigoto qui cri au scandale !

Merci Su…Vraiment. Je me rends compte que je ne serais pas allé bien loin sans toi…

Ca n'aurait absolument rien changé ! Si tu as repris confiance en toi, c'est avec tes expériences et ce Naruto dont tu me parlais. Je n'ai fais que te protéger de Shukaku ! Tu as tout fait toi-même.

Je…

Teute, je ne veux rien savoir ! C'est comme ça un point c'est tout ! Maintenant tu te prépare et t'y va !

Mouais…Heu…Su ? Tu…tu voudrais pas…venir avec moi ?

Que…QUOI !

Heu…Ce n'est…T'es pas…obligée…

...Non, non, y a pas de problème. Bien sûr. Heu…tu pars quand ?

Sais pas.

Ben…hum…Je vais prévenir Kankuro et je reviens. »

Elle fit volte-face et reparti vers l'hôpital sans voire le voile noire qui assombri les yeux de Gaara l'espace d'un instant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 **

Cela faisait a peine un heure de le message était arrivé à Suna et déjà, les deux adolescents partaient pour Konoha. Les trois jours de marche qui les attendaient ne semblaient pourtant pas la cause de leur mine morose. Un silence lourd pesait en effet entre eux et ni l'un ni l'autre ne cherchaient à le rompre. Ils n'ouvrirent la bouche qu'aux alentours de midi, pour leur première pause et Su tenta de faire réagir son compagnon mais il resta de marbre. Finalement elle s'emporta :

« Gaara tu me soule ! Et je reste polie ! C'est quoi cette attitude bidon ? Tu fais un concours avec ton frère pour savoir lequel me rendra folle en premier !

Raaah ! Si tu continu à te taire, je te jure que je me débrouille pour que tu ai une excellente raison de le faire ! Abruti !

Pff…Et puis merde à la fin ! Débrouille toi ! »

De rage, elle envoya promener son chapeau de toile sur le sable brûlent et reparti en direction du village de la feuille.

D'un pas rapide, elle rejoignit un petit gouffre rocailleux où elle savait qu'elle trouverait de quoi boire. Elle en voulais à Gaara de lui tirer la tête depuis leur discutions. Elle avait été tellement heureuse de les revoir tout les trois que son air distant lui faisait mal…Plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé, le cachant derrière des cris et de grands gestes, comme toujours. Et Kankuro qui s'y mettait aussi ! Non mais vraiment !

Et avec tout ça, elle n'avait rien avaler, rien bu et il faisait chaud, très chaud. Elle avait perdu l'habitude du soleil aveuglant en sept ans d'absence et commençait à regretter amèrement son chapeau. L'eau lui ferait du bien. Arrivée à destination, elle s'agenouilla près du mince filet d'eau qui remplaçait la petite cascade qu'elle avait connue et bu à longues gorgées, presque avidement malgré le goût de sable qui emplissait sa bouche.

Un brui la fi sursauter et elle avala de travers, manquant de s'étouffer. Craignant une attaque, elle toussota en sourdine et se cacha derrière un rocher.

« Pas la peine de te cacher, je sais que tu es là !

Aller, montre-toi !

Su…c'est un ami… »

Cette dernière phrase, prononcée par Gaara la rassura. Le jeune garçon qui l'accompagnait devait avoir 12ans, comme lui. IL avait de grands yeux bleu et des cheveux blonds en bataille qui reflétaient vivement le soleil. Elle reconnue le gamin qui avait battu Gaara il y avait un peu plus d'un mois et dont elle n'avait que peu de souvenirs : Naruto.

« 'Lut ! Alors c'est toi l'ensorceleuse qu'on cherche partout ?

Hm…marmonna-t-elle.

Tu te souvient de moi ? Je suis Naruto Uzumaki. Toi c'est Su, hein ?

Hm…

Apparemment, cette réponse ne plaisait pas au blondinet qui continua son interrogatoire en parlant de plus en plus fort et en s'énervant devant le mutisme des deux autre. Su sourit en pensant qu'il lui rappelait sa propre attitude quelques minutes avant et reporta son attention sur ce qu'il lui disait.

« …c'est pas possible ça ! Eh ! Je te parle ! C'es pas croyable ! Dis, tu serais pas une cousine cachée de Sasuke ou Néji ?

Hein ?...Oh. Tu ne pouvais pas tomber mieux. »

S'écartant des deux garçons, ses pupilles semblant déchirer l'aquarelle de ses yeux, elle retourna boire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Kazekage revint près d'elle pour lui annoncer que Naruto lui avait expliquer ce qu'il faisait là avec son équipe ninja à la frontière entre les pays du désert et du feu :

« L'Hokage a été étonnée de ne pas recevoir de réponse à sa missive alors elle nous a envoyer une équipe de junins.

Et où sont les autre ? demanda-t-elle.

Sais pas…En tout cas il veux qu'on aille avec lui à Konoha pour je ne sais plus quelle raison stupide. En clair, son équipe va devenir notre escorte.

Hm…Et c'est sensé être une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle ?

Beuh…sais pas.

Mouais. »

Ils rejoignirent donc Naruto et partir en direction d'un gouffre, à une demi-heure de marche de là, où étaient sensée se retrouver l'équipe numéros 7. Su était tendue, ne sachant pas qui elle aurait en face d'elle. Cette crainte fut pourtant dissipée avent leur arrivée car Naruto ne cessait de se plaindre de ses compagnon de route et elle l'entendit injurier un certain Sasuke. Dans un effort de mémoire, elle essaya de rassembler tous ses souvenirs portant sur les enfants de Konoha mais les prénoms de certains restaient obscurs. Par contre, elle osait à peine imaginer la belle jeune fille qu'avait pu devenir Sakura, la troisième de l'équipe dont le blond ne semblait pas indifférent.

« Où tu était imbécile !retenti une voix féminine depuis le gouffre. Ca fait une heure que tu aurais du revenir ! Bon sang tu n'es même pas foutu de savoir l'heure à part celle du repas ! Idiot !

Arrête de crier Sakura, marmonna une seconde voix derrière elle. C'est qui ça ? lança-t-il à Naruto.

Si vous m'aviez laissé le temps de m'expliquer, vous auriez su que c'est ceux qu'on doit escorter jusqu 'à l'Hokage. »

On sentait une pointe de fierté dans sa voix mais surtout un plaisir évident à répliquer au nez du dénommé Sasuke. A présent elle le reconnaissait parfaitement. Et lui aussi comme le laissaient croire ses yeux un peu trop ouverts malgré le soleil miroitant. C'était le dernier Uchiwa. Le frère d'Itachi…

« Faut encore qu'on se la coltine elle ?lança-t-il abruptement.

Elle, elle t'emmerde et si t'es pas content t'as qu'à retourner dans ton pays allumer des bougies sur ton pauvre lac ! C'est pas possible ces gamins ! »

Et elle s'éloigna en emportant Sakura qui l'avait également reconnu et semblait étonnée mais ravie. Su avait employer des mots bien précis en espérant réveiller des souvenir derrière les traits froid et prétentieux du garçon et savait qu'elle avait atteint en ne recevant aucune réplique cinglante.

« T'allumes des bougie sur le lac ? Sasuke, c'est quoi ces…

Ferme-la Naruto ! On y va ! »

Ils venaient d'atteindre la forêt qui entourait Konoha. Sasuke ouvrait la marche, Sakura et Su discutaient toujours de leurs souvenirs d'enfance et Gaara et Naruto fermaient la procession, silencieux et un peu absents, comme plongés dans quelque réflexion intérieur.

Soudain, Su s'immobilisa, les yeux plus pâles que jamais, en fixant un point dans la masse de feuille qui leur cachait le soleil. Susuke leva discrètement cinq doigts vers les quatre autres compagnons, plus sérieux et tendu que jamais, mais ce geste arracha un petit rire à la plus âgée du groupe qui susurra :

« Sorry Dear. Il faudrait penser à revoir tes chiffres ; je dirais plutôt sept moi.

Gn...

On est attaqué ?

La FERME ! crièrent les deux ninja au blond.

Qu…

Tout le monde par terre ! » hurla alors Su si fort et avec tant d'autorité que personne en songea à lui désobéir.

Elle fit alors un tour sur elle-même, attrapant en plein vole les sept kunaïs qui plongeaient sur elle. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, une lueur effrayante faisait briller le noir de ses pupilles et elle lança les armes avec une telle puissance que les autre se figèrent. Les attaquant tombèrent un par un de leur branche, un kunaï dans la poitrine !

« Woahoo ! Comment t'as fais ça ! s'écria Naruto.

On s'en fiche baka, rétorqua Sasuke, il faut qu'on avance. »


	5. Chapter 5

Voici la chapitre qui va essayer de mettre un peu d'odre dans ce fouillit que j'appelles ma fanfics! lol

alors bonne lecture et pleeeeeaaaaase, review! Me sens si seule...snif

Chapitre 5 : REVELATIONS

Gaara, Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke sortirent des buissons, toujours ébahis par la prestation de leur aînée. Cette fille qui avait parut à tout le monde aussi nerveuse et indiscipliné que le blond venait de faire preuve de tant de précision, de puissance…

« Bah quoi ! Vous allez rester avec des yeux de merlan frits longtemps ou on peut repartir ? J'en ai ma claque de marcher dans l'ombre ! Je veux du soleil alors du nerf !

Heu…

Aller, cria Naruto, on suit le p'tit chef !

Naruto ! Atten… »

Trop tard…Dans sa bonne humeur débordante, le jeune ninja avait activé un piège et la compagnie se retrouvait ainsi coincée entre des murs de chakra.

« Arg ! Qu'est ce que c'est encore ce truc !

La preuve de ta stupidité, baka ! cracha Sasuke en bon Uchiwa.

Su, C'est quoi !continua ledit baka.

Un champ de force. Enfin ça y ressemble.

Et on en sort comment ?

Heu…

Bah, annonça Sakura pour l'aider, on a qu'à attendre que ça passe. Un truc comme ça il faudrait que ça soit alimenter en chakra continuellement pour que ça tienne longtemps. Et c'est pas le cas. Hein ?

Hum…

Alors on va en profiter pour faire connaissance !

En claire, se renfrogna Sasuke, tu veux qu'on moisissent ici en faisant causette et en restant à la porter de n'importe quel arme. Comme des cons !

T'es jamais content, l'attaqua Naruto avec son timbre de voix habituel, moi ça me plais bien !

Idiot !

De toute façon t'as toujours été asocial ! Alors fais ce que tu veux, moi je vais me faire des amis. »

Gaara, qui ne paraissait pas plus enchanté que Sasuke de faire connaissance, s'assit un peu à l'écart et écouta silencieusement les trois autres discuter joyeusement. Peu à peu, son esprit s'envola jusqu'à son toit à Suna et il n'entendit plus que le vent siffler à ses oreilles.

De leur côté, les bavards y allaient à cœur joie et Naruto semblait passionné par ses propres récits. Les deux filles riaient devant ses mimiques et Sakura finit par demander à son amie :

« Aller, Su ! Parle nous un peu de toi avant que Naruto ne commence à nous décrire sa première couche culotte !

Gnu !

Heu…disons que ça ne va pas être facile…parce qu'on m'efface la mémoire après chaque mission, annonça le concernée avec un sourire qui se voulait bienveillant.

Les solitaires tendirent soudain l'oreille, intéressés.

C'est quoi ce délire !cracha Naruto. Ils peuvent pas effacer la mémoire des gens comme ça !

Haha ! Tu crois vraiment ? La plupart des hommes on besoin d'avoir un jouet à qui ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent sans avoir ni remords, ni scrupules. Je suis un jouet, une poupée qu'ils on formée pour les servir…

Beuh…Tu…heu…tu doit quand même bien te souvenir de certaines choses…s'enquit la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Ton enfance, ce que tu fais en dehors des missions…non ?

Hum…disons que ce que je fais entre les missions se résume à de l'entraînement intensifs… »

Un silence s'installa durant lequel on n'entendit que le fredonnement de Su

_Some of them want to use you_

_Some of them want to be use by you_

_Some of them want to abuse you_…

Pendant ce temps, les autre digérait ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Contre toute attente, ce fut Sasuke qui prit la parole le premier :

« Alors c'est à ça que ça sert les ensorceleuses ?

Tout dépend de se que tu entends par « ça ».

T'es formé et tu ne sais jamais ce que tu as fait, comme ça pas de risques de fuites ou quoi que ce soit. Et ils t'envoient jamais aux mêmes endroits.

Mouais, pas mal…Mais dit moi, t'as du réfléchir longtemps pour trouver tout ça.

Hn…Y parait aussi que vous êtes imbattables dans le genre.

Et qu'il y a que des nanas. Ouais, c'est bien ça. Dommage pour ton orgueil !

Nana veut pas dire meilleure ! »

Su lui fit la moue, la célèbre moue des filles de Konoha. Moue qui déclancha chez Naruto un flash de souvenirs…Et elle chantait …

Heu…Su ?hésita-t-il. Tu ne serais pas déjà venu dans les parages ?

Hein ?

Enfin, heu…avant qu'ils te fassent tous ces trucs, tu…t'es déjà venu ?

Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? le taquina-t-elle avec une pointe de curiosité.

Ben…c'est peut-être idiot, mais je crois…enfin, tu ressemble à une fille qui avait aux village…elle habitait près de chez moi et j'aimais bien l'écouter chanter dans son jardin, expliqua-t-il, perdu dans ces souvenirs. Mais elle s'appelait Naru, pas Su…poursuivit-il en secouant la tête.

C'est marrant que tu me dise ça…

Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui a de marrant ! s'emporta-t-il.

C'est qu'on ne m'avait pas appelé Naru depuis au moins 7ans, » annonça-t-elle dans un grand rire.

Il fallut bien deux minutes au blondinet pour comprendre où elle voulait en venir mais un fois les connectons faites, il lui sauta au coup et tout deux éclatèrent d'un rire nerveux.

« Va falloir que tu nous explique Su…lança le grand brun, aussi sec qu'à son habitude.

On voit que t'a besoin de personne pour oublier certaines choses toi !

C'est vrai, dit le seconde fille, même moi qui ne suis, soit disant, pas si maline que ça, je l'ai tout de suite reconnue ! Le jour ou tu regardera les gens qui t'entoure autrement qu'avec des yeux meurtriers, peut-être que ta mémoire te fera moins défaut. »

Su ouvrit des yeux ronds : c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son amie faire une réprimande à « Sasuke chéri ».

« Tsss…cracha ce dernier en s'éloignant. Pas une pour rattraper l'autre !

Cependant, il prit soin de rester assez près afin d'entendre la suite. Cette gamine l'intéressait plus que prévu…

Laisse tomber Su, minauda Naruto, continu. Je suis sûr qu'on a des souvenirs en communs ! C'est génial !

Bon par où on commence ?

Ben par le début, répondit Sakura, enfin je pense.

Hum…Well…Donc je suis née en février, je crois…

Comment ça tu crois !

Ben c'est que ça fait un baille que j'ai plus eu d'anniversaire alors j'ai un peu oublié…

Tu sais quand même ton âge !

Ouais, ça je sais. J'ai 13 ans et…

C'est tout ! Tu fais vachement plus vielle !

Naruto arrête de l'interrompre à tout bout de champs ! Comment veux tu qu'on avance comme ça ?

Gna !

Bref, poursuivit Su, j'ai vécu avec ma mère à Konoha pendant 4 ans, c'est à cette époque qu'on s'est connu, et puis on a déménager à Suna parce que ma mère disait que j'avait un bel avenir qui m'attendait là-bas. Pff tu parles, deux ans plus tard, ma mère se faisait assassinée et mon avenir si _merveilleux_ m'emmenait dans le coin le plus pommé qui puisse exister. »

Sur sa souche, Gaara se laissait envahir par les souvenir. Il se rappelait le jours de l'arrivée de la jeune fille. Il n'avait que trois ans et souffrait déjà des affres de ce qui vivait en lui. Ce fut la seule enfant avec qui il pu parler alors qu'il ne la connaissait qu'à peine. Ces frère et sœur le fuyaient alors qu'elle, elle le prenait dans ces bras pour le rassurer et lui chantait de magnifiques chansons durant des heures.Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ressentait de l'attachement. Le même que pour sa tutrice…

Le souvenir se modifia pour passer à un autre, plus douloureux. Sa tante qui tentait de le tuer, sa tante pleine de sang qu'_il_ avait tuer. Et puis son amie qui accourrait, sa meilleure amie qui pleurait, sa seule amie qui le serrait dans ces bras, son premier amour qui le berçait…Et trois jours plus tard, son dernier amour qui était enlevé. Il avait cinq ans. Il devint celui dont tout le monde avait peur, il devint le monstre, il…

Le roux secoua violement la tête pour chasser les pensés qui affluaient. Il voulait oublier tout ça. Il voulait repartir de zéro. Il voulait a nouveau aimer…

Les yeux un peu humide, il leva la tête vers l'enfant qui était devenu une jeune fille encore plus belle et douce, il le savait, et la regarda. Il la regarda pour la première fois depuis sept ans. Il se délecta des mouvement incertain des longues nattes qui emprisonnaient ses cheveux d'ébène auxquels venaient s'ajoutait quelques mèches blondes, aubrunes, violines ou roses dans une harmonie apaisante. Ses traits fins et son petit nez. Ses lèvres entrouvertes d'un rose pétillant et ses yeux…ses yeux…

Après un moment de réflexion, Su continua son récit :

« En fait, je pense que j'ai le droit de vous le dire. De toute façon, je ne reviendrait peut-être pas de si tôt ici alors…Le fait que j'ai vécu d'abords à Konoha n'est pas un hasard. Les ensorceleuses sont des expériences génétiques.

QUOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Naruto, ferme-là ! chuchota la fille aux cheveux roses.

Les fondateur de la guilde des ensorceleuses se serve des échantillons de sang que chaque hôpital détient pour créer des enfants, des filles, dont les pouvoirs sont exceptionnels. Et ils implantent les embryons sur une mère porteuse de la région. En clair, reprit-elle après une pause, j'ai été élevée par une femme de Konoha parce que j'ai en moins des gènes des grandes familles du village de la feuille.

Waw ! C'est…c'est pas croyable !s'exclama le blondinet. Pas croyable du tout même !

Ca…enchaîna la seconde fille, ça veut dire que…que tu es les capacité de la plupart des ninja du feu ?

non, juste quelques grandes familles de Konoha ! Ils ne peuvent pas utiliser trop de gènes d'origine différente.

Et…Ils font toujours ça par village ?

Hein ?...ah ! Heu, non. Des fois ils prennent les gènes sur des ninja de villages, parfois même de pays différents mais c'est rare. Parce que ça crée des machines à tuer surpuissantes. En fait c'est uniquement sur demande.

Sur demande de qui ?s'inquiéta Sakura.

Des Kages, bien sûr ! Qui d'autre ? C'est eux qui nous commandent. Et après on vient faire notre boulot, les patrons récupèrent une jolie petite somme et nous de jolis trous de mémoire. C'est comme ça que ça marche.

Alors tu es là parce qu'on t'a appeler ? Parce que notre Hokage t'a appeler ?

Mouais. Enfin pas seulement ce vieux pruneau, son père aussi, ajouta-t-elle en désignant Gaara.

Heu…Tu sais que…ils sont mors tout les deux ?

Ouais. Obliger de fouiller dans les parasse pour retrouver les closes du contrat ! Personne ne savait pourquoi j'étais là !

Ben…je crois que notre Hokage le sais toujours pas ! s'exclama Naruto.

Ah…Ben je vais encore me ramasser l'interrogatoire moi. Font chier à clemser à chaque fois !

Hein ?

Ca fait trois fois à ce qui parait que j'arrive et que ceux qui m'on demander meurent. Je vous raconte pas le bordel que ça fout là-haut. Ils sont devenus fous ! Du coup je me récupère les missions impossibles. Du genre, tu risques d'y laisser un bras ou te récupérer un camarade de chambre dans la tête. Bref, celles que personne n'accepte.

Vous avez le choix ? Pour vos missions je veux dire ?

Nan ! Mais une ensorceleuse contrainte et forcée n'est pas une ensorceleuse efficace. Alors ils leur faut deux ou trois têtes de turques pour garder des équipes fonctionnelles.

Mais toi alors…

Moi ? Ben je me pli et de toute façon j'ai toujours vécu contrainte et forcée alors…Surtout que je me rappelle pas ce que j'ai fait et que je réussit à chaque fois a revenir entière. ET puis je crois que j'aime bien ce genre de missions, conclue-t-elle avec une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux. Des yeux qui rappelèrent étrangement à Naruto ceux de Sasuke.

Waw ! T'as pas une vie facile ! Et moi qui me plaignais de plus avoir le temps pour le shopping !

Mais tu fais quoi alors quand t'es pas en mission ?

M'entraîne, marmonna l'intéressée.

C'est tout ?

Hé hé. Pas de vie pour les ensorceleuses. Les filles les plus âgées de mon groupe sont toute devenues des robots ! Mais on a trouvé un moyen de faire passer la monotonie. On s'entraîne très…spécialement… »

Un silence lourd s'installa encore une fois sur la troupe pendant qu'elle digérait les informations qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Sasuke fixait le tronc d'arbre d'un air perplexe, Gaara semblait toujours plongé dans ces pensées, cachant le choc des révélations. Quand à Naruto et Sakura, leur mine en disait long sur c qui se tramait dans leur tête.

« Bon, lança le brun au bout d'un moment, je crois que le champs est en train de faiblir. On devrait peut-être essayer de le défoncer.

Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, rétorqua Su, stoppent net la joie soudaine de Naruto, si on offre su chakra au champs de force on est bon pour encore une heure.

C'est vrai, renchérie Sakura, il est presque mort, c'est pas le moment de lui redonner de la force ! Su j'aurai une dernière question à te poser…

Hum ?

Est ce que…est ce que tu sais de quelles…enfin d'où sont pris tes…tes gènes ?...

Logiquement non. Mais étant donné que j'ai vécu à Konoha 4 ans, j'ai quelques idées…

Alleeeeeer ! Dis le nous Suuuuu ! Cuis sûr que tu tiens de moi ! Ils fallait bien qu'ils ai quelqu'un pour remonter le niveau de…

NARUTO !

Me tais…

Ben, reprit l'ensorceleuse en riant, je pense que je tiens de ton père puisque j'ai tendance à hurler aussi fort que toi. Mais pas que pour ça…Et puis pour le reste, je pense qu'il n'est pas prudent de le dévoiler…La forêt à des oreilles, il ne faut jamais sous-estimer son pouvoir. C'est ça qu'on nous apprend à l'école. Alors…ce sera votre surprise ! »

La compagnie arriva au village caché de la feuille deux heures après. On n'avait pas rouvert la conversation sur les origines de Su mais Naruto avait passé le trajet à baragouiner des morceaux de phrases pour les trouvés (« Sûr qu'y a du sang Uchiwa en elle pour être comme ça ! » « Néji avait fait pareil pendant notre combat…Raah pas lui ! »).

De son côté, Sasuke voyait cette fille comme une menace si elle connaissait les gutsu des grandes familles du villages, elle devait pouvoir prendre le dessus dans un combat…Il ne se laisserait pas battre par une fillette !


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Su était nerveuse. Gaara était encore plus froid que d'habitude et elle devait attendre seule devant le bureau de l'Hokage. Sa surprise fut grande quand elle vit une jeune femme d'à peine vingt ans sur le pallier lui demander d'entrer. Ce n'était pas tellement son age qui l'avait frappé, après tout Gaara n'avait pas 13 ans et il était Kazekage, mais le fait que ce fut une femme. Une femme…Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'on en avait plus vite sur un siège de Kage !

« Vous nous avez causer bien des soucis mademoiselle, annonça la cinquième Hokage en s'asseyant.

Pardon ?

Il se trouve que le dossier contenant votre mission a été bien, très bien caché par mon prédécesseur…Mais ce n'est pas votre problème. Pour le moment, votre problème s'appelle Uchiwa Sasuke.

Sasuke ? Le gars qui pense pouvoir tuer tout le monde avec ces yeux ?

On peut dire ça comme ça…

Et en quoi consiste la mission ?

Il a été mordu par un ninja hors la loi nommé Orochimaru.

Langue de serpent ? Le troisième ninja légendaire ?

Hum…Et il a trouver un moyen de convaincre Uchiwa de se relier à lui.

Itachi ?

Quoi ?

IL lui a promis de le rendre plus puissant qu'Itachi et de pouvoir se venger. Non ?

Hum…Si. Mais comment… ?

Oh nous avons un réseau d'espionnage très aguerri chez les ensorceleuses. Nous n'arrivons jamais dans un village sans en connaître l'histoire des dix dernières années.

Vraiment…Cela pourrait s'avérer utile…Mais revenons à la mission. Vous êtes ici pour empêcher Uchiwa Sasuke de rejoindre Orochimaru. Par tout les moyens possibles.

Tous ?

Tous. Il me semble que vous avez vécu ici durant votre enfance ; vous connaissez donc Itachi et Sasuke…

Mes souvenirs montrent deux frères qui s'aiment…Les choses on changer depuis…Mais il se pourrait bien que se soit un atout effectivement.

Bien. Dans ce cas, je vous laisse le champ libre. Vous pouvez disposer, j'attends le Kazekage de Suna.

Bien Hokage.

Oh, une dernière chose.

Hum ?

Vous aviez une mission de l'ancien Kazekage je pense. En quoi consistait-elle ?

Si bien sûr vous pouvez me le dire…

Je ne pense pas qu'on me l'interdise. Je devais stabiliser le Démon qui vit en Gaara non Suna en prenant une partie de son âme.

Vous avez séparé l'âme d'un démon ?

C'est ça oui.

Et où est la deuxième partie ? »

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille releva son tee-shirt, dévoilant un tatouage complexe entourer de plusieurs signes. L'un d'eux était le signe « amour », le même que celui que porte Gaara sur son front. Et elle sorti, laissant entrer ce dernier dans le bureau.

Dehors, l'équipe numéro 7 écoutait Kakashi, leur senseï, leur annoncer la nouvelle fatidique :

« Nous avons décider de dissoudre temporairement l'équipe…

QUOOIIIII !hurla Naruto.

Mais c'est…c'est pas juste, enchaîna Sakura.

Hn, grogna Sasuke.

Pas la peine de faire cette tête ! Ce n'est ni a moi, ni a vous d'en décider ; l'Hokage pense que c'est utile pour le village…

Utile pour le village, s'emporta le blond, mais qu'est ce qu'il en a à foutre le village de l'équipe 7 ?

Donc vous serez séparés, continua Kakashi en l'ignorant. Sakura tu ira avec Kitsune pour développer tes aptitudes médicales. Peut-être même que Hokage te prendra comme apprentie.

C'est vrai ? Waw !

Naruto, tu as déjà fait la connaissance de Jiraiya ? Et bien tu vas être sous son enseignement pendant un moment pour…enfin bref, tu pars demain. Quant à toi Sasuke, tu viens avec moi, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter, finit-il en tentant de couvrir les cris de Naruto. »

Note de l'auteur : Bon vous savez tous à peu près ce qui arrive à Naruto et Sakura puisque je n'ai pas l'intention de modifier leur parcours aux côtés de Jiraiya et Tsunade (l'Hokage). Donc même si Sasuke n'a pas encore rejoint Orochimaru, ils vont faire à peu près les mêmes choses, leur apprentissage étant basé sur des techniques précises, le fait que Sasuke soit là ne change rien. Mais pour Sasuke justement…et bien voici la suite !lol

Le brun et son maître entrèrent dans un petit appartement que l'on destinait habituellement aux représentant d'autres villages ou pays en séjour à Konoha. Ils s'installèrent dans le petit salon salle à manger douillet et gardèrent le silence jusqu'à ce que des pas dans le couloir et un grincement de porte les fassent sursauter.

« Désoler pour le retard !cria une vois féminine depuis l'entrée. Je voulais passer voir Gaara avant de venir…Il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette alors…Oh, s'exclama-t-elle en voyant les deux hommes, tu l'as amené aussi ?

Je pense que le plus tôt sera le mieux. Tu commenceras dès que je serai parti.

Heu…Oui, oui, pas de problème, il faut juste que…marmonna l'ensorceleuse en adoptant le même air concentré que Shikamaru et en s'affairant autour de la table où trônait une malle noire.

Dites, cracha alors l'héritier Uchiwa, ça vous dérangerait de me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Je laisserais pas un fille me faire quoi que soit, surtout pas elle !

T'as peur de quoi, rétorqua l'intéressée. Que je découvre tes petits secrets ? J'en sais déjà plus que toi alors arrête de jouer des airs supérieur et pas la peine de fixer ma malle comme ça, t'es pas un Hyuuga à ce que je sache !

La ferme ! Les jeunes un peu de clame ! Sasuke on va t'expliquer, ne t'en fais pas. Mais cesse de lui sauter à la gorge au moindre mot, nous ne sommes rien comparé à une ensorceleuse en colère…Su, à toi l'honneur.

Nan. Je vous le laisse avec plaisir. Monseigneur pourrait penser à une conspiration de la part de mon « espèce de troupe de dérangées génétiques », ajouta-t-elle en imitant la voix du brun.

Celui-ci resta bouche bée. Il n'avait jamais prononcer ces paroles…il les avaient pensées…

Bon, repris le junin, tu sais bien évidement que tu es le seul héritier des Uchiwa, ton frère étant banni. Le maître Hokage a donc décidé de prendre en main les problèmes que pourrait poser le seau dont t'a marqué Orochimaru.

Sasuke se raidit…

Tu vas donc rester avec Su pendant que Naruto et Sakura suivrons leur enseignement.

Pourquoi est ce que je dois me la farcir alors qu'ils vont apprendre à être plus fort ?

A t'entendre, on aurait pu penser que tu était déjà invincible, ironisa Su.

Tu es bien assez fort pour atteindre le rang de Chuunin, peut-être même devenir un puissant Junin. Mais je ne te laisse pas le faire parce que…tu sais très bien ce qu'il se passe lorsque tu utilises trop de chakra.

C'est pour ça qu'il faut que je m'entraîne ! Pour contrôler cette foutu marque !

Regardez moi ça ! Un vrai Uchiwa, ça c'est sûr ; pour sortir des truc aussi idiot et se croire au-dessus de tout.

Ah, parce que tu connais parfaitement bien les Uchiwa ! Mais bien sûr, Su la magnifique sais tout !

Pauvre con, railla-t-elle, méprisante, c'est une Uchiwa qui ma mise au monde et m'a élevé ! »

Le silence qui s'ensuivit était charger de la fureur des deux adolescents et Kakashi jugea préférable de laisser les choses se clamer avant de poursuivre. Il repris donc au bout de quelques minutes :

« Il va falloir apprendre à vous supporter tout les deux…Mais passons. Le quatrième Hokage avait fait appel aux services d'une ensorceleuse pour trouver le moyen de l'inactiver ou de le supprimer. Voilà la raison de la présence de Su. Et notre nouvelle hokage semble convaincu de la réussite de cette démarche donc…heu, je vous laisse, hein. Je pense que j'ai tout dit et l'hokage tien a ce que tout soit fait des les plus brefs délais.

Et pour ma requête, demanda la jeune fille alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir.

Si tu poux faire sans, ce serait préférable…Les Anbu sont actuellement avec elle mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus…Bon, à plus tard alors. Et essayez de ne pas vous entretuer, conclu-t-il avec une pointe d'humour.

Deux jours, plus tard, le Junin vint frapper à la porte du petit appartement. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il entrepris de déverrouiller la serrure mais le pass qu'il utilisait fondit à son contact. Un visage apparu soudain à la porte et demanda :

« Veuillez décliner votre identité.

Heu…Ka…Kakashi, bredouilla l'homme, surpris. Je suis venu rendre visite à Su.

Elle n'accepte aucun visiteur.

Heu…dites lui que c'est Kakashi. Dites lui bien…

Elle n'est pas disposée a recevoir qui sue se soit, l'interrompit le visage.

Laissez moi entrez, s'il vous plaît, c'est important.

Peut-être avez-vous le mot de passe alors.

Le mot de passe ? Le mot…Oh : Oui bien sûr…attendez…Oui, c'est ça : « espèce de troupe de dérangées génétiques ».

Entrez… »marmonna le visage, sans grand emballement.

Le ninja s'aventura dans les pièces sombres sans trouver homme qui vive. Finalement, il atteint la chambre de l'habitante et vit une lumière bleuté miroiter sous la porte. Oubliant les idées abracadabrantes qui affluaient de toute par dans son esprit, il ouvrit la porte et se figea.

Le lit et tout les meubles avaient été repoussés contre de mur, obstruant l'unique fenêtre. Les trois autres murs avaient été noircis d'inscriptions dont l'homme ignorait le sens et le sol était marqué d'un enchevêtrement de signes géométriques au centre duquel reposaient deux corps.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait faire plus d'un pas avant d'être réduit en cendre et du se contenter d'observer les deux enfants dont les cheveux noirs s'entremêlaient, entourés de braseros enflammés projetant la lueur bleu qu'il avait aperçut. Il savait aussi que si l'ensorceleuse avait fait tout ça, se n'était pas par hasard, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. C'est tout du moins ce qu'il espérait.

Laissant la magie opérer, il referma la porte et quitta l'appartement en laissent un billet sur la table pour leur signaler sa visite. Il fit son rapport à l'Hokage, essaya en vain d'avoir des nouvelles de Naruto et parti finalement voir sa dernière élève en plein entraînement médical. Mais il fut bien vite chassé pas Kitsune et se résout à retourner lire le paradis du batifolage.

Deux ans et demi plus tard, Naruto rentrait à konoha, des nouvelles techniques plein la tête et retrouvait ces camarades de l'académie. Mais pas de trace de Sasuke…Ni de Su…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Des retrouvailles mouvementées**

A Suna, un jeune garçon était assit sur la coupole qui couvrait l'assemblée ninja. Ses yeux fixaient vaguement l'horizon sableuse, reflétant avec l'éclat de la lune une lueur d'espoir.

« A quoi tu pense ? le questionna une voix depuis la terrasse en contrebas.

A rien…

Gaara, je te connais, rétorqua la blonde en le rejoignant, alors tu ne m'auras pas comme ça !

Ca faisait que tu n'avais pas eu ce regarde…Ca va ?

hum…Temari…Est-ce que…Est-ce que tu crois qu'elle se souvient de nous ?

Hein ?

Je veux dire…Avec tout ce qu'il lui ont fait…et ce qu'il lui font…Peut-être que…

Sois tranquille petit frère, elle n'est pas prête de t'oublier, répondit-elle joyeusement avec un air complice.

Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Ha, ha ! Comme si tu n'avais pas compris ! Les mecs je vous jure ! Mais je t'assure, ne te traquasse pas pour ta jolie brune, elle a trop de volonté, ou alors elle est trop butée, pour les laisser effacer des souvenirs de son enfance.

Hum… »

Le silence commença à s'installer alors que les frère et sœur observaient le vent emporter du sable dans les rues du village.

« Bon, je rentre, annonça la jeune fille, il fait pas très chaud. Bonne nuit

'Nuit…Heu…Tem ? Merci… »

Il eu pour seule réponse un sourire chaleureux bien qu'il ne fut pas sûr que sa sœur sache vraiment pourquoi elle souriait. Alors qu'elle retombait souplement sur la terrasse, le coin de la bouche du Kazekage s'étirèrent légèrement pour former un semblant de sourire. Le premier sourire de Gaara depuis sept ans…

Pendant une semaine, Temari rejoint son frère sur la coupole. Pendant une semaine, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien sous la lune bienveillante. Pendant une semaine, elle laissa reparaître ce qui restait de bon dans le cœur de celui qu'on appelait « le monstre ». Cela faisait deux ans et demi que Gaara faisait de son mieux pour retrouver un peu d'estime auprès des gens de Suna et bien que son grade ai été contesté en sourdine, il avait apporté au village autant de sérénité et de protection, voire plus, que tous les Kazekage de Pays de Vent. Et cela pourrait sûrement durer vu son jeune âge.

Il avait drôlement changé depuis le tournoi des Chuunins. Et même si l'adolescente savait que le retour de Su avait joué un grand rôle dans cette transformation, elle était sûr que le combat contre ce Naruto avait été la clé. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment mais à la façon dont il lui en avait parlé, il y avait quelque chose.

C'est donc le cœur léger que la jeune ninja de Suna parti pour Konoha où elle devait représenter la délégation du sable lors du nouveau tournoi Chuunin. Laisser Gaara seul avec Kankuro, qui n'en ratait jamais une, lui faisait un peu peur mais elle espérait que leurs relations s'amélioreraient pour redevenir celles de deux frères. Et puis elle savait que le petit roux ne lui en voudrait pas trop si elle lui rapportait des nouvelles de sa chère petite Su. Qui avait du bien grandir…Si elle n'était pas déjà rentrée…

« Non, dit-elle tout haut, elle nous aurait prévenu !

Qui t'aurait prévenue de quoi ?

...Oh ! C'est toi qui organises le tournoi ?

Ouais…'m'appelle Nara Shikamaru.

Hum…Sabako Temari. Je me souviens de toi, on avait combattu l'un contre l'autre il y a deux ans.

Je m'en souviens aussi. On y va ?

Je te suis mais on se bouge ; je ne tiens pas à y passer la journée !

Moi non plus », répondit le brun, amère.

Ils partirent au bureau de l'Hokage et commencèrent la sélection des instructeurs et des épreuves.

A quelques minutes de là, une jeune fille sortait d'une épicerie, l'air un peu endormie mais marchant d'un pas assuré. Elle fut rejointe par une seconde brune lui ressemblant beaucoup qui sortie de la même boutique. Les bras chargés de paquets, elles traversèrent une bonne partie du village et entrèrent dans un bâtiment beige. C'est tout du moins ce qu'elles voulurent faire.

En éclair blond leur coupa en effet la route en hurlant :

« Hinata ?Su ? C'est bien vous ? Comment ça va ?

Na…Naruto ?...murmura la première avant de s'évanouir, répandant le contenu de ses sacs sur la chaussée.

Ben, Hina, tu me fais quoi là ! Ou hou ?

Euh…qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ? Pourquoi elle est tombée dans les pommes ?

Eh Naruto, répondit Kiba qui les avait rejoint, tu le sais toujours pas ? T'as pas compris ?

Mais quoi !

Laisse tomber Kiba, enchaîna Shino derrière lui, il est con comme ces pieds!

Tu vas…

La FERME NARUTO ! tonna Su. Et vous deux si vous l'ouvrez encore je vous assomme. Maintenant tu viens m'aider a ramasser les course toi, finit-elle en toisant le blondinet.

Beuh, et pourquoi ?

Parce que…répondit-elle comme on le fait à un gamin, c'est toi qui a fait peur à Hina et c'est à cause de toi qu'elle c'est évanouie en faisant tomber les provisions. Tu veux un dessin ou tu as compris ?

Gna…

Hé hé !

Et toi, hurla-t-elle de nouveau à Kiba, tu arrête de ricaner !...Et empêche ton cabot de bouffer les orange ! Bon sang je suis entourée d'incapables ! »

Finalement, les oranges arrivèrent indemnes dans le sac de papier kraft et Naruto pu enfin regarder comme il faut les deux jeunes filles. On voyait nettement que Su avait un an de plus qu'eux mais le ressemblance avec Hinata était frappante. On aurait pu les croire jumelle sans la différence de taille. Mais il ne pu continuer son observation quand les yeux pâles de l'ensorceleuse se posèrent sur lui. Ceux d'Hinata ne l'avait jamais déranger mais ces deux prunelles causèrent un trouble chez le garçon. Peut-être était-ce à cause des charigans étrange qu'on y voyait en guise de pupille. Ou peut-être tout simplement par ce qu'il paraissaient tueurs et doux à la fois.

« Bon tu comte rester planter là longtemps, railla Kiba derrière son dos.

Heu non, non. Vous me montrer un peu à quoi ressemble le village ?

Hou non, sûrement pas gamin, faut monter les sacs maintenant.

Quoi !

Avec tes bêtises, j'ai plus que deux bras. Tu va remplacer ceux d'Hina.

Pff… »

A son grand mécontentement, Su entassa la totalité des sacs entres ses bras tendus et l'envoya promener avant qu'il ne puisse s'en offusquer. Elle prit ensuite son amie sur les épaules et commença l'ascension de l'immeuble. Par « chance », elle n'habitait qu'au troisième mais cela suffit au maladroit pour trébucher une dizaine de fois. C'est en retenant à grande peine son calme que la fille ouvrit la porte du petit appartement, déposa son fardeau sur le sofa et dirigea Naruto vers la cuisine.

Les oranges se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois par terre quand celui franchir le seuil. Au milieu de la petite pièce chaleureuse se tenait Sasuke. Plus avachit qu'assis sur sa chaise, il lui lança un regard éteint et retourna à l'admiration de sa tasse de thé.

« Que…qu'est ce…qu'est ce qui fou là ?

Heu…c'est…

Qu'est ce que tu lui a fait ! Il est tout…

Naruto écoute, c'est…compliqué.

Sorcière ! cracha-t-il avant de jaillir hors de l'appartement.

Naruto…Oh, t'es réveillée Hina. Heu…ça va ?

Hum…Il est déjà parti ?

Heu…

C'est pas grave.

Mais il était content de te revoir.

Si tu savais comme il m'a manqué ! Tu dois apprécier de ne pas avoir de gens a attendre.

Ah tu crois ! Eh bien figure toi qu'il y a de gens qui me manquent à moi aussi, explosa l'adolescente. JE ne suis ni un monstre ni une machine ! Je…Oh, Hina…je crois bien que je l'aime !

Qui ? »

Mais Su partait de nouveau à la cuisine, essuya d'un revers de manche les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Les ensorceleuses n'avaient pas le droit…

Et voilà, c'est finit pour ce chapitre

Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps

Bizou

J'essaye de poster le prochain plus vite, promis !


	8. Chapter 8

Su,

Depuis le temps que j'espérais te revoir, voila que je te perds de nouveau.Je sais que cela ne t'importe pas beaucoup puisque tu as déjà assez à faire avec ces monstres qui t'exploitent mais je tenais à te dire que je tiens vraiment à toi et que même si tu a oublié de nombreuses choses depuis qu'on s'est quittés, ça n'est pas grave.

Le plus drôle c'est que je ne sais même pas si tu lira cette lettre. Il faudrait que Temari te trouve et que tu n'aies pas déjà achevé ta mission. Mais quelque chose me dit que c'est le cas et que tu liras bien tôt ces lignes.

Si tu savais le nombre de papiers froissés qu'il y a sur le sol de ma chambre ! La femme de chambre va en faire une syncope. Mais je ne suis pas très doué pour écrire des lettres…

En fait, je ne suis pas doué pour parler avec les gens que j'apprécie.

Mais venons en aux fait, je ne veux pas que tu reparte cette fois encore et je te jure que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te trouver une place parmi nous. Il m'est déjà assez pénible de te savoir avec Naruto et ses amis de Konoha (surtout ce garçon surfait, Sasuke) alors que je te languie.

Oh, Su ! Pourquoi faut-il que le destin s'acharne sur nous ? J'aimerai tellement te serrer et pleurer sur ton épaule comme avant, entendre tes chants et t'écouter parler des heures de tout et de rien. Comme ta voix me manque ! Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu que nous ne nous revoyons jamais car maintenant, je souffre le martyr de ne plus t'avoir. Oui, je voudrais t'avoir rien que pour moi, sans que personne ne m'empêche de te garder à Suna, sans que personne ne t'enlève, jamais. Mais c'est impossible. Et tu ne voudrais pas…

J'ose espérer que mes mots auront à tes yeux le sens que j'ai voulu leur donner et je finirait par une toute petite phrase.Un petite phrase qui a valut à mon parquet de se transformer en corbeille à papier : Je t'aime.

Pardonne moi pour tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire.

Sache que tu m'as sauvé de l'ombre.

Gaara.

La jeune fille referma le morceau de papier brunit, lança un regard malheureux à la grande blonde qui venait de le lui remettre et, sans prévenir, éclata en sanglots violents tout en serrant à la froisser la lettre.

Autour d'elle, dans l'appartement, se tenait Hinata, Temari et Sakura qui tentaient tant bien que mal à l'apaiser. Un peu à l'écart, Sasuke et Shikamaru regardaient d'un œil dédaigneux la scène. Enfin, surtout Sasuke qui n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi les filles se mettaient dans un état pareil pour une lettre. Shikamaru semblait plutôt septique et en même tant ce qui donnait à son visage une drôle d'expression. Les filles chuchotaient des paroles incompréhensibles à l'oreille de leur amie et les garçons se sentirent vite de trop. Ils partirent d'un même pas vers la cuisine. Sasuke pour ne plus entendre les pleures de sa colocataire ; Shika pour y préparer un peu de thé en guise de remontant, quitte à y ajouter un peu de somnifère.

Depuis que Naruto était revenu, les deux bruns n'avaient pas eu beaucoup d'occasion de lui parler mais il leur apparu bientôt qu'il pourraient vite remédier à ça. En effet, on entendait depuis le salon la voix forte du ninja. Il parlait vite et paraissait essoufflé. Pourtant, personne ne mit moins longtemps que Su à comprendre le sens de ses paroles. La réaction en chaîne provoqua une ruée hors de l'appartement et les deux garçons furent forcés de les suivre pour savoir ce qu'il ce passait.

« Hé Sakura, lança Shikamaru, c'est quoi le problème ?

Hein ?

Heu…continua-t-il en regardant devant, qu'est ce qu'y lui prend à Su ?

Gaara a été enlevé. On pense que c'est l'Akatsuki. »

Sasuke s'arrêta net. Pourquoi fallait-il que son frère s'en prenne à tous les ninja autour de lui en l'ignorant magistralement ? Il voulu reprendre sa course mais il se retrouva finalement face contre terre avant d'avoir amorcer le moindre geste. La silhouette d'une fille apparemment en colère lui cachait le soleil. Elle avait les yeux rouges mais plus aucunes larmes ne coulait sur ses joues ; elle aurait pu tuer le garçon rien qu'en le regardant et ce dernière du faire appel à toute sa hargne pour lui tenir tête avant de baisser les yeux, vaincu.

« Tu comptait aller où comme ça ? lâcha Su.

Venir vous aider comme tout le monde.

Ferme la si c'est pour dire n'importe quoi ! De toute façon, ton frère ne sera pas à porter de main lorsque nous arriverons.

A oui ! Et qu'est ce que tu en sais toi d'abord ! Tu lis dans ses pensées peut-être.

Exactement. Alors maintenant tu t'écrases et tu me suis.

On va où, réussi à demander Sasuke abasourdit par la réponse de l'ensorceleuse.

A ton avis, idiot !

Je te préviens, si je le vois, je le tue.

Haha ! Laisse moi rire ! tu n'est qu'un pauvre avorton comparé à Itachi, rentre toi bien ça dans le crâne ! Mais ce n'est pas pour que tu le tues que je t'emmène, c'est pour que lui ne te tue pas.

C'est du délire ! Tu es…

Et maintenant tu te tais et tu bouges ton cul d'ici ! J'ai pas deux heure à perdre avec toi.

Comment on y va ?

Tu veux courir ?

Hn…

Aller ramène toi. Donne ta main ! Dépêche ! »

Les deux ados se volatilisèrent dans un panache de fumée rougeâtre pendant que devant le reste de l'expédition courait une fille brune aux longues tresses…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Note de l'auteur : Je vais concentrer ce chapitre sur ce qui arrive à Su et conviendrais que les moyens déployés pour sauver Gaara seront les même que dans le livre. On peut même dire que c'est sans importance, tout ce qui compte c'est qu'à la fin Gaara est en vie. Mais revenons à Su…

« Bon écoute Uchiwa, gronda Su, soit tu coopère, soit je t'envoie au pays des rêves et tu n'auras pas à prendre la peine de me demander des explications après coup. C'est clair ?

u peux lancer toutes les menaces que tu veux, je ne bougerai pas avant d'avoir obtenu des réponses. La question et pourtant simple : Qui allons nous voire ? Je veux bien dire que tes connexions se font mal, il n'y a rien de compliqué la dedans !

Tu veux savoir qui on va voire ? D'accord, mais je te préviens, un seul signe de désistement et tu va m'entendre.

Hn…

Bien. Itachi.

Hein !

Joue pas au plus malin, tu m'as très bien comprise ! _Je sais bien que tes connexions se font mal mais il n'y a rien de compliqué la dedans_.

Tu lui veux quoi à mon frère ? A quoi ça aura servit de rester deux ans endormi si tu me le colles sous les yeux ?

C'est justement ce qu'on va voire.

Alors c'est un teste.

Oh ! Quel sens de la logique ! Tu n'as jamais envisagé de t'engagé comme ninja ?

Je vais le tuer !

Non, tu ne le toucheras pas, parce que tu n'as aucune raison de le faire. Bon sang Sasuke je n'ai pas perdu deux ans de ma vie pour rien. Tu peux être sûr que si il faut recommencer se sera plus douloureux !

Ouais, si tu le dis.

De toute façon, sans vouloir t'offenser, on en a déjà discuter, il ne tient plus à t'éliminer.

Il a une autre cible, je sais. Et il se trouve que cette cible est mon meilleur ami. »

L'ensorceleuse se figea et regarda son compagnon.

Tu viens de dire quoi là ?

Rien…

Bien sur que si tu as dit quelque chose ! C'est formidable !

Qu'est ce que c'est encore que ce délire ?

Tu viens de m'avouer que tu avais un véritable ami ; c'est un premier pas mais ça veut dire que ça a marché !

Tsss…

Tu en pense ce que tu veux, n'empêche que ça a marché !

Si tu le dis. Mais enfin, te supporter pendant deux ans dans ma tête et avoir ça comme résultat, excuse moi mais c'est un peu…

Depuis quand tu t'excuses toi ?

Je…Bon, ok. Si tu arrêtes de parler de ça, je te suis.

Ah non, non, non, ça ne marche pas comme ça mon coco. Tu me suis, que je parle ou non. De toute façon on est arrivé.

Perché sur une branche d'arbre, l'aîné des Uchiwa regardait s'avancer les deux adolescents qui se chamaillaient. Un semblant de sourire

_Bon, Ok, c'estt rès court, mais c'est pour vous faire languir la suite! mdr_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Sur sa branche, Itachi suivit su regard la progression de son frère et de Su. Il avait encore du mal à digérer la cuisante défaite que la jeune fille lui avait infliger (à l'abri des regards, heureusement pour son orgueil) l'année dernière. C'était un peu de sa faute, il l'avait sous estimée dès son arrivée ; une fille qui disait pouvoir le battre, son ego n'avait pas hésité plus de trois secondes et résultat, il avait mordu la poussière en aillant à peine le temps de parer, pour la première fois de sa vie. Du coup, il avait du se plier aux exigences de la vainqueur et renflouer sa haine pour son frère. Et tout ça par un petit bout de nenette un peu hystérique sur les bords mais drôlement puissante pour son âge (elle avait quoi, 4 ans de moins que lui)

Une mèche de cheveux qu'il reçut dans l'œil le ramena à la réalité. Il leva les yeux pour découvrir, enfin confirmer l'identité du propriétaire de ces mèches brunes et lança un regard assassin que seuls les Uchiwa savent faire à la jeune fille suspendue au dessus de lui. Elle l'avait de nouveau surpris et devant son frangin en plus ! Décidément, il ne s'y ferait jamais. Comment diable pouvait-elle faire ?

« Youyou ! Lança-t-elle d'un voix fluette. T'es en avance.

Hn…grogna l'intéressé.

Tiens ! Ca a bien faillit me manquer ces réponses si…

Alors il est où le nabot, l'interrompit-il

Itachi ! Gronda la brune. Qu'est ce qu'on a dit ? Aller, descend de là maintenant », conclu-t-elle autoritairement.

La tension monta d'un cran quand les deux Uchiwa se retrouvèrent face à face. Su atterrie souplement entre eux, les pris par les épaules, enfin Sasuke, son aîné étant trop grand elle du se contenter de son bras qu'elle enserra à la manière d'un jeune mariée (à la _manière_ j'ai dit !) et les entraîna sur le sentier.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'orée du bois, aucuns des trois ne présentaient la moindre blessure et, même si su était la seule à sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, les deux frères ne semblaient pas mécontent d'être ensemble. Personne ne su vraiment comment l'ensorceleuse avait fait pour réconcilier ces deux là alors que tous connaissaient leur haine respective. Tous ce qu'on pu dire, c'est qu'ils étaient restés une bonne demi-journée dan la forêt de la frontière du Pays du Feu et marchaient désormais sur la lande de celui du Vent.

« On va chercher Gaara ? demanda le plus grand au bout d'une heure.

Nan ; Naruto y est allé, ça ne sert à rien, répondit la fille, ce qui eu pour effet d'arrêter net les Uchiwa.

Ah…marmonna finalement le premier. Et on va où alors ?

A Suna, lâcha-t-elle sans se retourner, alors bouger vos miches les fillettes j'ai pas toute l'année. »

Elle s'élança sur la plaine sablonneuse et ses compagnons se dépêchèrent de la rattraper, feignant, mais pas entièrement, d'être blessés par la dernière réplique.

A quelques kilomètres de là, dans une chambre de l'hôpital de Suna un ninja tournait en rond en attendant vainement que les médecins l'autorisent à sortir. Il s'était fait aplatir par ce sal marionnettiste de l'Akatsuki et enrageait de ne pas pouvoir secourir son petit frère.

Mais ce fut pour autre chose que la porte s'ouvrit après de longues heures d'attente. En effet, la tête qui émergea de l'entrebâillement n'avait rien de celle d'un docteur ou d'une infirmière ; les yeux de la jeune fille qui s'approchait à présent brillaient d'une lueur guerrière, contrastant avec son sourire.

« Youyou, Kan !

Heu…Su ? demanda le garçon un peu déconcerté

Hé hé, ça fait un baille, hein ! Contente de te revoir !

Hum, oui…heu…Eh ! s'exclama-t-il soudain, qu'est ce qu'il fout là lui ! »

Il venait de voir Itachi derrière son amie, et c'était un de ceux qui avaient enlevé son frère, un de ces salops qui faisaient souffrir Gaara.

_Vraiment désolée pour le temps que ça a pris, mes parent on réduit nos heures sur le Pc...grrrr mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et puis même si c'est po le cas, review!_

_bizzou et à très bientôt j'espère!_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Dans une chambre de Suna, la jeune ensorceleuse maintenait à grande peine le marionnettiste enragé.

« Pourquoi t'as amené ce bâtard ici !

Kankuro, j't'en pris, suppliait son amie, c'est pas le moment.

Il veut tuer Gaara ! Il veut le tuer !

Kankuro, FERME LA ! » hurla finalement la fille avec une voix qui vibrait de chakra.

Le garçon s'effondra, vidé de ses forces, très vite suivit par sa rivale qui lui tomba dessus en se figeant de douleur.

« Kankuro ? haleta-t-elle, Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, il faut faire vite…aïe !

Qu'est ce que…Je fais quoi moi ! »

Le jeune ninja dû attendre qu'elle se soit calmée et que ses hurlements s'arrêtent pour avoir une réponse qu'il aurait préféré ne pas entendre. Le murmure de son amie était roque et l'impacte de la nouvelle n'en fut que plus grand :

« Il va mourir »

Sasuke n'y comprenait plus rien. En l'espace de cinq minute, l'ensorceleuse avait eu le temps de stopper un ninja en colère et en pleine forme et de s'effondrer dans une grimace de douleur et des cris. Elle qui était arrivée en pleine forme quoi qu'un peu stressée et maintenant elle gisait sur le lit d'hôpital agitée de tremblements. Et son frère ne semblait pas plus inquiet que ça. De toute façon Itachi ne montrait jamais qu'il était inquiet ; il ne montrait plus signe de sentiments depuis bien longtemps.

Temari jaillit dans le chambre comme un éclaire. Elle se précipita au chevet du lit de son amie, ignorant royalement les deux individus dans le coin, et commença à jurer abondement.

Son frère la regardait perplexe mais elle ne daigna pas lui dire quoi que ce soit sur l'état de la fille. Elle entama une série impressionnante d'allé retours dans toutes les directions imaginables et lorsqu'elle cessa sont agitation, exténuée, la brune s'agitait toujours dans ces draps. Désespérée, elle regarda Kankuro et jeta un « ça a déjà commencé » froid et sec. Ils étaient arrivés trop tard et l'Akatsuki risquait, en plus de leur prendre leur frère, de tuer la jeune ensorceleuse.

C'est alors que la blonde remarqua les deux Uchiwa derrière elle.

« Vous avez trente secondes pour me trouver une excuse valable ou je vous jure que…

GAARAAAAAAAAAAARRRG ! »

Sous la violence du cri, la poitrine de Su fut parcourue de violents spasmes et le tissu de son tee-shirt commença à brûler sur son ventre. Remettant son interrogatoire à plus tard, la ninja décida de laisser aux étrangers le bénéfice du doute et les envoya chercher de quoi tenir l'endormi tranquille.

A force de morphine et d'eau froide, ils arrivèrent à bout des sursauts et de la fièvre de la fille mais elle resta immobile. Sa respiration saccadée était la seule preuve qu'elle était encore en vie.

Temari soupira, pourvu que Gaara ai survécu aussi….Mais pour le savoir, ils allaient devoir attendre, et la perspective de rester sans rien faire, juste attendre n'enchantait visiblement personne.

Itachi fut le premier à sortir de la torpeur. Il s'avança vers le lit et commença à résumer les raisons de sa présence. Le fait est que ce fut très court étant donné qu'il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il était là. Tout en parlant, il était venu se placer devant la malade et pendant que Sasuke étayait son récit en expliquant comment Su l'avait « guéri » et rapprochée de son frère, celui-ci souleva les reste des vêtement de la jeune fille.

Son ventre était rouge et on voyait de nombreuse veine y palpiter. Des symboles tatoués à l'encre noire sur sa peau ressortaient douloureusement et celui de l'amour était ensanglanté. Lorsque le garçon voulut passer sa main dessus, la fille se dressa sur son lit, les yeux révulsés et la respiration rauque.

Tout le monde retenait sa respiration et finalement, elle retomba mollement sur le matelas, fiévreuse et agitée. Les frères (et sœur !) se regardèrent en soupirant, la veillée ne faisait que commencer…

_Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, mes parent sont de plus en plus ch ..._

_Merci encore pour les review et j'espère que ce chap vou paira. Je fait de mon mieu pour publier vite mais bon..._

_PS: si vous voulez une idée de comment j'imagine ma chtite Su, rendez vou sur mon blog http/fan2peloche. _(par contre elle a ke 13 ans sur le dessin donc ça cole pa vraiment avec sa tête dans le chap mais bon, imaginez un hinata moi timide lol c'est a peu près ça! lol)


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Sur la lande, Gaara se relevait difficilement en ouvrant grand les yeux devant l'attroupement de ninja qui l'entourait. Naruto, tout sourire, lui lança un clin d'œil amical mais le Kazekage ne parvint pas a s'enthousiasmer : il manquait quelqu'un.

Sakura remarqua son trouble et lui annonça :

« Su était devant nous tout à l'heure mais elle avait disparu quand on est arrivés vers la grotte. Neji a essayer de la repérée avec son Byakugan mais elle n'était plus dans les parages.

-T'en fait pas, enchaîna le blond, elle a du aller voir Kankuro. Ils devaient nous rejoindre avec Temari.

-Hum…murmura le garçon. Dans ce cas, je pense que nous devrions retourner à Suna ; d'une part pour vous remercier d'être venu, je ne vais pas vous laisser repartir comme ça, d'autre part pour… »

Il ne finit pas sa phase car il venait de voir atterrir devant lui un lézard géant.

« KYYYYAAAAAAA ! hurlèrent toutes les filles présentes.

-AAAAAARRGGGG ! enchaînèrent la plupart des garçon, en un peu plus grave.

-Wahou ! s'écria Naruto quand le calme fut revenu, un lézard ailé !

-On dit un dragon, imbécile, ironisa Sakura.

-Jamais vu dans la région depuis…marmonnait Neji pour lui tout seul (il n'avait pas hurler, évidement ! C'est Neji quand même !)

-Bon, trancha Gaara, je pense (il devrait pas penser autant après un résurrection, si ?) que c'est Su qui nous l'envoie pour que nous arrivions plus vite. Ca veut dire que

-ON VA VOLER SUR CA ! brailla Naruto. Trop cool !

-Ta gueule Naruto, le gronda sa coéquipière, Gaara voudrait parler.

-Oui, donc, je disait…heu…Oh et puis merde, je veux deux équipe sur le dos du lézard dans cinq seconde ! »

Le ninja monta sur le dragon, en s'appuyant sur son ami et ils furent rejoint par Sakura qui avait laisser la grand-mère aux soins des ambus de vent (pas sur qu'ils y étaient ceux-là mais merde, chuis l'auteur !).

Dans un élan de fougue, Lee rejoignit la fille aux cheveux rose pour ne pas la « laisser seul sur une bête sauvage qui pouvait la balancée par-dessus bord en plein vol » et Tenten obligea Neji à les accompagner.

C'est ainsi charger que le dragon s'envola, sans laisser le temps à quiconque d'autre de le monter , comme s'il avait reçu des ordre précis de sa maîtresse concernant ses passagers.

Pendant ce temps, à Suna, la tension ne baissait pas. Lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit sur le toi, tous (sauf Itachi bien sûr) sursautèrent. Temari alla à la fenêtre mais au moment où elle voulu y passer la tête, un énorme œil à l'iris violet se plaça derrière la vitre. Réprimant un cris de surprise, elle ouvrit les battants et soupira.

Elle se décala d'un pas pendant d'une masse bleue et rouge obscurcissait la fenêtre et bientôt, six ninja déboulèrent par l'ouverture. Son frère s'empressa de venir aider le rouquin qui semblait mal en point et le déposa sur la couchette près de Su.

Celle-ci eu un sursaut et soupira de soulagement sans se réveiller. Mais personne ne le vit, trop occupés à poser des questions aux nouveaux arrivants.

Finalement, Gaara s'extirpa du lit où on le maintenait de force et s'approcha de la jeune ensorceleuse. Elle paraissait sereine et il en fut content mais il se demandait toujours si elle avait été touchée par l'extraction de Shukaku.

Tout les regards étaient tournés vers lui tendit qu'il effleurait la main de son amie. Enfin presque tous puisque Itachi et Neji s'affrontaient du regard. Quand le blond excentrique se tourna vers eux, la pseudo paix qui régnait sur la chambre se brisa net :

« QU'EST-CE QU'IL FOUT LA C'UI-LA ! »

Le nouveau centre d'intérêt de la pièce fut donc le fils Uchiwa qui hésitait entre regarder tout le monde d'un air assassin ou fixer seulement le petit énergumène d'un air hautain. Le brouhaha qui commençait à s'élever fit remonter la tension en flèche (décidément celle-là, elle nous fait le coup du yoyo ou quoi ?). Finalement, c'est un coup énorme contre le mur qui ramena le silence et l'œil violet réapparut devant la fenêtre, plus menaçant que jamais.

« Heu, Su…commença Kankuro, si tu pouvais te réveiller là se serait sympas.

-Ouais, continua Naruto, et le faire tout de suite ce serait génial, avant que ton lézard ailé nous METTE EN PIECE ! »

En effet, ledit lézard continuait à marteler la façade en utilisant sa queue comme massue (esprits tordus…DEHORS !) et de larges fissures apparaissaient sur la cloison. Les yeux gros comme des soucoupes, les neuf virent un pan entier du mur s'effondrer et apparaître, fière et rageuse sur le dos de son dragon, Su.

« C'EST PAS FINIT SE BORDEL !

-Su ! Comment va…

-LE PREMIER QUI L'OUVRE JE L'ETRIPE !

-Oui, vraiment, la nargua Sasuke, tes hurlements commençaient à me manquer !

-LA FERME !

-Elle est toujours comme ça, demanda Neji au marionnettiste.

-Hum…Mais là, elle est très en colère.

-Et ça suffit pour qu'elle hurle comme une…

-HYUUGA ! C'EST VALABLE POUR TOI AUSSI !

-Oula ! Mais c'est qu'elle a du coffre en plus ! railla l'aîné Uchiwa. Fait gaffe Hyuuga, elle a flashé.

-JE VAIS TE…la jeune fille ne pris même pas la peine de finir sa phrase que l'ex traître fut envoyé à travers l'hôpital on ne sait comment.

Héhé, l'est court c'ui-là, désolé.

Mais je voulais pas tout dire d'un coup ! lol

Nan, en fait c'est que je sais pas encore trop comment ça va partir alors…sorry

En tout cas, cherchez donc, pourquoi Su est-elle incontrôlable ?

Lol

A très vite j'espère ! promis je me dépêche !

N'oubliez pas les reviews


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

L'atmosphère de la chambre d'hôpital était irrespirable. D'abord à cause de la poussière qu'avait provoqué l'effondrement du mur et de l'éjection du _pauvre_ Itachi. Avec ça, il fallait ajouter le fait que tout le monde était à cran devant la furie de Su.

Lee et Tenten se jetaient des regards étonnés, n'ayant jamais vu la jeune fille dans cet état là.

Sakura s'efforçait de voire quelque chose par dessus l'épaule de Lee qui s'entêtait toujours à la protéger.

Naruto bavait devant le dragon en marmonnant qu'il en voulait à tout prix un.

Itachi revenait un peu péniblement de sa promenade à travers les cloisons de l'hôpital sous le regard amusé de Kankuro.

Temari fusillait Sasuke du regard, au bord de la crise de nerf devant le sourire narquois du brun.

Neji avait rejoint Gaara devant le lit de l'ensorceleuse et tout deux regardaient, septiques, celle-ci qui semblait ne pas se soucier de son double diabolique qui détruisait tout.

« Heu, commença le premier, c'est normal ça ?

-Je pense que c'est à cause de l'extraction, tout ça.

-Hum…

-Dis, tu pourrais pas regarder un peu ce qui ce passe au niveau de son chakra.

-Hum… »

Toujours aussi loquace, le fils Hyuuga déclancha son Byakugan et chercha dans les flux d'énergie de l'endormie. La complexité de son réseau le laissa pantois, il n'avait jamais vu une telle abondance de vaisseaux et de noeuds. Les neufs plus gros, qui représentent les neufs portes, étaient deux voire trois fois plus important que tout ceux qu'il avait pu voire.

La voix de Gaara le sorti de son observation :

« Alors, y a un truc qui ne va pas ?

-J'en sais rien, marmonna le ninja, à la limite de la honte, j'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi compliqué !

-Concentre-toi sur les symboles », le conseilla l'autre.

A deux doigts de lui lancer une réplique cinglante, Neji aperçu un léger clignotement au niveau du nombril de la fille. Sans comprendre comment le Kazekage savait où chercher, il tenta de comprendre l'origine de cette activité et la solution lui vint comme un coup de fouet :

« Elle héberge combien de bijuus ?

-Sais pas, répondu le rouquin un peu surprise, mais c'est lui qui nous intéresse, repris-t-il en désignant le signe rougeoyant de l'amour.

-Il aurait réussit à se…

-Matérialiser. C'est ce que je pense oui.

-Ca expliquerait l'amassement de chakra à cet endroit et le fait qu'on ai deux Su.

-Reste plus qu'à rentrer le bonhomme dans sa boîte…

-Ca, répondit l'Hyuuga avec un sourire en coin, j'en fait mon affaire. »

Les deux garçons se ré intéressèrent au démon qui s'énervait depuis trois bonnes minutes à essayer de capter l'attention du ninja du sable. La voix qui sortait de la bouche de la pseudo Su ressemblait désormais plus à un grognement qu'à une voix féminine et elle parti dans une énumération de propos diverses et variés pour faire comprendre au « sale gosse, nabot du désert » qu'il n'aurait jamais du se faire attraper et qu'ils n'en seraient pas là s'il l'avait écouté.

D'un regard plein de recommandations, il laissa sa meilleure amie aux mains du grand brun et se dirigea vers Shukaku avec le rictus le plus méprisant qu'il dénicha dans sa gamme de grimaces. Mais avant que le démon n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit pour le réprimander, son destrier volant s'était volatilisé et le clone de l'ensorceleuse, vidé de la présence du bijuu, s'écroulait dans les parterres de l'hôpital.

« Alors, plaisanta Sasuke, elle nous faisait quoi la miss ?

-On s'en fou de ça frangin, rétorqua le second Uchiwa, la vrai question intéressante c'est : combien de morts ?

-Continu comme ça nigaud et il y en aura un, railla quelqu'un derrière eux. »

_Voilou voilou! Je sais que c'est très court mais j'aime autant publier petit à petit parce qu'avec les parents on sait jamais...lol, vous voyez ce que je veux dire! mdr_

_Efin, j'espère que ça vous plais toujours et même si c'est pas le cas, pensez au reviews!_

_a très bientôt j'espère_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Attablés dans la salle à manger du Kazekage, nos ninja engloutissaient des quantités faramineuses de nourritures en tout genre. Le tableau du dessert était d'ailleurs assez pittoresque :

Su et Sakura bavaient à moitié devant la montagne de chocolat qu'on venait d'apporter ;

Sasuke et Itachi essayaient de finir plus de plats que Kankuro et Lee (comme quoi, personne n'est fondamentalement méchants ; c'est bien connus, les méchants ne font pas des concours bidons de ce genre !) ;

Gaara était parti dans un grande discussion (enfin, Naruto hurlait et Gaara baragouinait des monosyllabes) sur le bijuu de Su et sur l'énorme dragon qu'elle avait invoqué ;

Tenten forçait Neji qui avait avaler un truc pas frai à boire un coup mais celui-ci s'étouffait encore plus et essayait d'écarter le verre ;

Et enfin Temari dormait…

Finalement tout le monde réussit plus ou moins bien à finir le repas et ils se retrouvèrent sur la terrasse pour digérer. Enfin essayer car Temari piquait une crise n'ayant pas eu du gâteau (ba oui, elle roupillait !) et Neji était (trop) souvent pris de quintes de toux.

« Bon, commença Sasuke, on se rentre quand ?

-Oh, cria Naruto, on peut pas rester un peu !

-De toute façon, il nous faudra trois jours pour revenir à Konoha, enchaîna la fille au cheveux roses, alors qu'on parte maintenant ou se soir…

-J'ai pas envie de me taper trois jours de marche après manger, renchéris Lee. Et je ne veux pas laisser Sakura seul ici ! Ma belle fleur des…

-On a comprit Lee, le coupa l'intéressée. Bon, on fait quoi alors ?

-Je ne peux pas vous demander de rester jusqu'à l'enterrement de Chiyo, lança alors Gaara, mais vous pouvez rester tant que vous voudrez, vous êtes les bienvenus.

-Dis, chuchota Temari à Sakura, pourquoi il a pas voulu venir Shikamaru ?

-Sais pas. Pourquoi ? répondit-elle un poil trop fort.

-Rien, pour rien, marmonna la blonde embêtée.

-Et toi Su, demanda Lee, tu fais quoi ? Tu revient avec nous ?

-Hein ? Oh…heu, non. Je vais rentrer chez moi !déclara-t-elle avec un air enjoué qui cachait très mal sa tristesse. J'attends juste de voir comment Gaara se remet et je retourne dans les nuages !

-Quoi ! s'exclama Naruto pour tout le monde.

-C'est une expression ; c'est par ce qu'on est installées sur une montagne donc on voit rien d'en bas à cause des nuages.

-Wah ! J'peux venir ! s'enjoua le blondinet.

-Heu, nan. A par si tu te déguise en fille et que tu réussit à te faire passer pour une des notre.

-Pour le déguisement, pas de problème ! Regarde ! SEXY META !

-Naruto ! tonna Sakura, je t'ai dit de ne jamais faire ça devant moi et encore moins devant deux autres filles ! C'est grossier !

-Beuh, grogna le garçon en se massant la joue (à cause du coup de poing de Sakura j'entends !) et en retrouvant sa forme. Pas drôle ! »

La connerie de Naruto ne réussi pas à détendre l'atmosphère ; la réplique de Su avait jeter un froid. Temari prit la tête du groupe pour leur faire visiter Suna mais Gaara retint son amie d'enfance sans lui laisser d'échappatoire.

« Gaara, ça va ?

-C'est pas moi le problème, rétorqua-t-il.

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler. S'il te plais.

-Su, je veux pas qu'ils te récupèrent ! Je veux pas que tu reparte dans ce trou ! Je veux pas qu'ils te touchent !

-Et moi j'ai pas envie d'en parler ! Gaara, tu ne penses pas que c'est déjà assez difficile comme ça ! Je… »

Elle s'effondra par terre, en larme et le jeune Kazekage s'agenouilla devant elle pour la prendre dans ces bras.

« Moi aussi », lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés au milieu de la terrasse, vulnérables aux violences du vent charger de sable mais rien, à cet instant, ne semblait assez puissant pour les séparés. Gaara pensa avec nostalgie qu'il y avait 7 ans, c'était elle qui l'avait bercé comme ça et qu'en plus d'être la première, ce serait sûrement la dernière fois qu'il pourrait la serrer dans ses bras. Jamais ses maîtres ne la renverraient dans les environs alors qu'elle y avait passé près de trois ans.

Et puis, sans le démon en lui, il se sentait vulnérable, incapable de la protéger contre eux. Il n'était même pas capable de la retenir près de lui.

Elle releva la tête et le regarda de ses grands yeux délavés et si étranges qu'il aimait tant. Dans un souffle, il entendit qu'elle lui parlait mais ses lèvres ne bougeaient pas…

« Tu sais que j'ai un Sharigan (si, si, j'vous l'avait pas dit ? sorry !) mais il n'est pas comme celui des Uchiwa parce qu'il est complété par le Byakugan des Hyuuga (c'est pour ça qu'elle a des yeux délavés). Grâce à ça, je peux entrer en communication avec tout être pourvu d'une conscience et influencer ces penser. Là où je veux en venir, c'est que je pourrait peut-être rester en contact avec toi…Si j'arrive à visualiser tes yeux… »

La voix s'arrêta, Gaara fixait la jeune fille qui n'avait pas ciller. Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et quitta la terrasse. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il pensait à cela, il lui demanda lorsqu'elle atteint le seuil :

« Si tu avais la possibilité de ne pas y retourner, si tu savais comment faire pour qu'ils ne te récupèrent pas, est ce que tu resterais ?

-Je sais comment échapper à ça, dit-elle sans se retourner afin qu'il ne voit pas ses larmes. Mais je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas les capacités pour ça ! Ils ont tout prévus, aucunes de nous ne peux échapper au rappel.

-Comment ?

-Quoi ?

-Comment tu peux éviter ce…rappel ?

-Si je me vide de tout mon chakra. Mais si je le fait, je ne serai qu'une coquille vide qui n'aurait pas plus d'intérêt pour moi que pour vous. Et ils viendraient m'achever pour que personne ne puisse récolter dans information sur les ensorceleuses en fouillant mon esprit.

-Et si tu leur envoyais ton chakra, si tu leur laissais un clone de toi ?

-Ca ne changerait rien ! Je ne serai plus rien après !

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as plus de chakra que tu n'es plus. Je suis toujours là et je te parle alors que…

-Ce n'est pas pareil ! On t'a retiré un démon, tu as encore toutes tes réserves de chakra !

-Donc si on ne te retire pas tout ton chakra et qu'on envoie celui qu'on a extrait dans un clone…

-Gaara ! Arrête, je ne reste pas. Demain je pars, tu réussiras a retrouver l'usage de tes justu tout seul, tu en es capable. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, je rentre. »

Elle claqua la porte et essaya de garder une démarche posée en vain. De toute façon, elle savait que Gaara savait qu'elle pleurait, pourquoi se buter à le cacher !

Le rouquin regarda son amie s'enfuir et se pencha sur la rambarde pour regarder le soleil. Il aperçu les ninja de Konoha qui suivaient Temari vers une taverne et, lorsqu'il vit Neji, une idée germa dans son esprit. Il se téleporta jusqu'à le troupe et l'interpella.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, lui demanda celui-ci.

-J'aurai besoin d'un service… »

L'Hyuuga fronça les sourcils et le suivit à l'écart.

_Et voilou ! J'ai mis longtemps à le poster et en plus il est court mais j'ai une panne de stylo en se moment et je voudrait pas rater ma fin…(et oui, elle se rapproche celle-là) alors escusez moi !_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

(petite ndla : je suis d'humeur chiante en ce moment alors va falloir patienter pour savoir ce que Gaara et Neji se sont dit ! mouhaha ! Bref, là on se situe après cette…réunion.)

Sur une table du restaurant de Suna, les quatre filles bavardaient en sourdine. Enfin, Temari essayait de consolée Su qui était arrivée en larme et Sakura et Tenten l'aidaient comme elles pouvaient (ben ouais, Temari à 18ans donc plus d'expérience !)

« Mais pourquoi je n'ai rien fait pour 'éloigner ! s'écria alors Su. Je n'aurais jamais du revenir, jamais !

-Calme-toi ! Tu sais, ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose ; tu aurais bien pu te taper tous les gars de la région, il aurait continué à t'aimer.

-Mais je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas ! »

La bouteille devant elle était presque vide mais ce contenue ne semblait pas avoir noyé les peines de la jeune fille. Tenten s'aventura à la rescousse de la konoichi du sable :

« Ce n'est pas forcément mal d'aimer…C'est la seule chose dont tu te rappelle de ton enfance par exemple, malgré tous tes effacement de mémoire, tu ne l'a pas oublié lui.

- Il aurait mieux valut !

-Dis pas ça ! Je suis sûre qu'il est très heureux de savoir que ses sentiments ne sont pas totalement à sens unique.

-S'il avait pensé le contraire…

-Il ne se serai pas décourager pour autant. Il aurait continué à croire, à espérer. C'est peut-être même pire de laisser quelqu'un espérer que le quitter lorsqu'il sait que tu l'aime.

-Co…comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ?

-Heu…lança précipitamment l'intéressée les joues rouges…disons que… inspire un grand coup ça va bientôt faire 5 ans que j'espère et crois moi, je n'ai pas prévus d'abandonner de si tôt, conclut-elle avec un sourire enjoué.

Su lui rendit son sourire et les deux interlocutrices échangèrent des regards entendus sans prendre en comptes les coup d'œil interrogateur des deux autres ninjas.

-Je devrais peut-être aller le voir alors…

-C'est pas une mauvaise idée.

-J'y arriverai pas, soupira Su après s'être lever et aussitôt rassise.

-Aller ! On est toute avec toi, l'encouragea Sakura.

-Vas-y, renchérie la blonde, mon p'tit frère à besoin de toi et je vous laisserai pas vous faire du mal mutuellement, compris ?

-Hum, d'accord…A toute à l'heure…

-Fonce !

Elle leur décocha un dernier sourire et partie dans la direction de la coupole ou elle savait que Gaara aimait aller. Elle fit plusieurs fois demi-tour avant de reprendre le chemin du bâtiment, cherchant dans le fin fond de son cœur, un peu de courage et quand elle arriva au pied de l'édifice, elle fut prise d'une violente crise d'angoisse. Toutes les craintes qui l'assaillaient depuis son arrivée à Konoha trois ans plus tôt et qu'elle avait essayé d'oublier s'engouffrèrent dans sa gorge sans qu'elle réussissent à sortirent en sanglots. La respiration saccadée, les yeux embués, elle se laissa glisser le long de la façade.

Une ombre s'arrêta devant elle alors qu'elle tentait en vain d'happer de l'aire et le visage inquiet de Neji vint se placer dans son champ de vision.

« Ca ne va pas ?...Attends… »

Su écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il bloquait sa bouche avec se main et appuyait sur sa poitrine avec l'autre. Elle essaya de le mordre mais il ne lâcha pas prise, la fixant de son air impassible.

Petit à petit, sous la pression du ninja, ses poumons se vidèrent complètement et sans prévenir, il lâcha prise. Elle inspira brutalement, toussa et reprit au bout de quelques secondes une respiration à peu près normale.

« Merci, haleta-t-elle.

-Hum.

-Heu…tu sais où est Gaara.

-Il…Il est en réunion avec des dirigeants.

Oh, je ne peux pas le voire alors…

-Non, je ne pense pas.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux, troublée. Un peu parce qu'elle était déçue ; un peu parce que Gaara avait l'habitude de la sortir de ses crise de cette manière quand ils étaient enfants et aussi un peu parce que Neji la regardait bizarrement, trop intensément qu'à son habitude.

Les minutes passaient et aucun des deux ne faisaient le moindre geste. D'un côté, Su était adossée contre le mur et le garçon s'était planté face à elle, lui bloquant toute retraite. Il semblait hésiter mais à quoi faire, elle n'en savait rien et ça ne la rassurait pas vraiment.

Plongée dans ces pensées qui devenaient de plus en plus embrouiller, elle ne remarqua les lèvres de celui-ci que lorsqu'elles se furent posées sur les siennes. Elle s'apprêtait à lui donner un gifle monumentale mais, la surprise passée, tout lui apparue comme évident : les gestes, le parfum, le regard.

Elle remarqua à peine que le jeune homme était déjà loin, les yeux dans le vide, son visage exprimant à la fois la joie et la colère.

Et voilou, je sais que c'est un peu court ' mais j'ai une petite panne de stylo en se moment (si vous cherchez la forêt amazonienne, elle est dans ma poubelle) alors faut me pardonner !

Et puis, merde à la fin, j'adoooore vous faire réfléchir ! Alors vous allez pouvoir potasser sur cette fin de chapitre (nulle à souhait !) mdr

Pensez aussi aux reviems syu plais, ça me fait toujours plaisir de les lires (tant que j'en ai c'est qu'il existe des fous qui viennent me lire !;p).


	16. Chapter 16

_Chuis désolée d'avoir été aussi longue...en plus l'est vraiment court ce chapitre ' mais je sais pas du tout comment tourner ma fin alors je bosse encore dessus. Et puis ya les exam' qu'aprochent alors bon..._

_Bref, voici de quoi patienter une chouille... Enjoy yourself!_

_Au fait, je pense que z'avez tous trouvé la super énigme digne du grand sphinx! mdr c'était nul, je sais ma bon, on fait comme on peut!_

_Et merci à jenifer pour sa review à laquel j'ai pas pu répondre parqu'il y avait pas d'adresse...chuis contente d'avoir conquis une nouvelle lectrice! _

**Chapitre 16**

Elle arriva au café hors d'elle, suivie d'un Neji apparemment perdu. Les trois konoichis attablées lancèrent des regards interrogatifs à leur amie ; la rencontre avec Gaara c'était-elle si mal passée ?

Mais la question ne fut pas prononcée et Su prit bien soin de ne pas y répondre, se contentent de lancer un vague « 'vais faire un tour ». Sa voix vibrait de colère et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs malgré les larmes qui les embuaient.

Quand elle fut assez loin pour ne pas les entendre, les trois filles se jetèrent sur Neji et le harcelèrent avec milles questions. Il les envoya bouler froidement, comme à son habitude et dit simplement :

« Je l'ai trouvé devant le bâtiment du Kazekage en pleure en train d'essayer d'enfoncer ses poings dans le mur. Alors je vous l'ai ramenée…Mais vu le temps record que vous avez réussit à la retenir, je pense que la laissée là-bas aurait eu le même effet… »

Les jeunes ninja déglutirent et se regardèrent, gênées : Neji avait vu juste, laisser Su partir dans cet état ne pouvait mener qu'à une chose : une catastrophe ! Au mieux elle se ferait très mal, au pire elle tuerait quelqu'un…peut-être même Gaara…

-Bon, on fait quoi, demanda Sakura.

-On ferait mieux de la suivre, lui répondit Tenten, Neji à raison, la laisser partir seule n'est pas une bonne alternative.

-Hum, renchérie Temari, et toi tu viens aussi, ajouta-t-elle au brun.

-Moi ?

-Non, l'arbre derrière toi ! Aller, bouge toi, on ne sera jamais trop si il faut arrêter Su.

-Pff…

Neji suivit les trois konoichis avec une pointe d'inquiétude : l'ensorceleuse semblait plus qu'haineuse. Il ne savait pas encore ce qui n'allait pas, même s'il se doutait que Gaara y était pour quelque chose, mais ça n'était apparemment pas rien.

Il fut tout de même soulagé de voir qu'elle se contentait de tournée en rond au milieu des arbres ; enfin…

-Hyuuga ! si tu pointe encore une fois ton truc ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde sur moi je te rend aveugle ! On t'as jamais appris le respect bordel ! Eteint moi ça !

-Bon, avança le ninja pour lui-même, c'était pas une bonne idée d'utiliser le byakugan (et oui, ce n'est que ça le « truc » )

Préférant rester à l'écart, il laissa les trois adolescentes régler le problème de Su qu'il ne comprenait pour ainsi dire pas vraiment. Elles paraissaient bien plus anxieuses que lui et c'est sans trop se bousculer qu'elles s'approchèrent.

Au début, le shinobi n'entendit pas grand-chose et d'un côté ça ne l'intéressait pas. Mais lorsque le premier arbre explosa, il adopta la même attitude que les autres et n'osa plus bouger d'un pouce.

La suite lui fut tout a fait audible et pour cause, l'ensorceleuse s'était mise à hurler, haussant brusquement le ton et appuyant particulièrement certains mots au rythme des explosions.

Nous ne retranscrirons pas la tirade que débita la jeune fille au vu du nombre d'insanité qui la composait. En bref, elle passa son dictionnaire d'insulte pour traiter le Kazekage de tous les noms et, accessoirement, expliquer avec quel _courage_ il l'avait embrassé en _se la jouant Neji._

L'intéressé mit bien trois minutes à comprendre que le ninja du sable avait utilisé un justu de transformation, prenant son apparence pour passer impunément devant elle…enfin, théoriquement, parce qu'à voire l'état de Su il avait plutôt foutu la merde…

Mais les arbres volaient toujours en éclat autours des cinq adolescents qui devaient éviter les projectiles meurtriers qui en résultaient. Enfin, Su ne s'en préoccupait pas trop, toute son énergie étant réquisitionnée pour faire exploser les dits arbres. Un moyen comme un autre de passer ses nerfs…

Finalement, au bout d'un quart d'heure, et surtout quand les arbres furent trop loin pour être touchés par la folie destructrice, le calme revint et la jeune fille aux tresses se laissa lourdement tomber sur le sol de la nouvelle clairière.

L'Hyuuga se demanda si elle soufflait à cause de la colère ou de l'épuisement mais préféra ne pas poser la question.


	17. Chapter 17

_Excusez moi pour cet horrible retard…en plus c'est assez court…mais je vous embête pas plus, bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 17 :**

Lentement mais sûrement, la jeune ensorceleuse retrouvait son calme. Temari, Tenten et Sakura l'entouraient sans vraiment oser dire un mot mais la tension avait retrouvée un taux normal.

De son côté, Neji, se sentant inutile, (il commençait à s'ennuyer franc oui !) reparti vers le centre du village pour finalement sortir de l'enceinte et s'entraîner au milieu de désert.

La vie reprenait son cours à Suna…Enfin presque…

« A quoi tu pense Gaara ?

- A rien grande sœur, à rien…

La blonde eu un sursaut de surprise. Grande sœur…ça faisait longtemps qu'il…

- En fait si, je pense à elle…

- Je m'en doutais, sourie-t-elle en s'asseyant près de lui. Tu sais qu'elle c'est mise dans un état pas possible cette après midi !

- …

- C'est pas très futé ce que t'as fais…Mais bon, d'un côté je pense qu'elle est contente…un peu.

- Faut pas te sentir obligée de me remonter le moral, cracha le Kazekage.

- Je me disais bien que tu étais trop mélancolique. Mais tu sais que ce ton ne te ressemble plus vraiment depuis quelques temps…enfin, pour moi.

- …Je repensait à ce que Neji m'a dit tout à l'heure…A propos de…enfin tu sais, son départ et…

- Je sais Gaara. Mais tu ne peux pas l'obligée à rester si…

- Elle ne veut pas rentrer ! s'emporta soudain de rouquin. Elle haie cet endroit ! Je sais qu'elle ne veut pas y retourner ! Pourquoi crois tu que ça a duré si longtemps ? Elle cherche a retarder son retour ! Je veux l'aider Temari, je ne veux pas qu'ils l'obligent à revenir alors qu'elle est bien ici.

- Qui dit qu'elle est bien ici ?

- …

- Ecoute Gaara, même si vous êtes proches tout les deux ; il n'empêche qu'elle vient d'un autre monde, elle est différente.

- Je le suis aussi ! Je ne vois pas en quoi ça l'empêcherait de rester ! En plus je lui dois tout. C'est comme une redevance, elle a besoin d'aide. Toute son âme crie au secours, ses yeux ne sourient plus…Je ne veux pas la perdre Tem'…

- Je sais…Je sais… »

Elle le prit dans ses bras, le berçant doucement sous l'œil bienveillant de la lune. La lune, elle s'était toujours demander d'où venait cette adoration pour la lune chez son frère. La réponse avait pourtant toujours été sous ses yeux : elle le protégeait.

Le silence devint lourd et Gaara finit par ce dégager de l'étreinte de sa sœur.

« Tient, on dirait qu'il pleut…

- Quoi ? Non, Gaara il ne pl…

- Si ! Il pleut… »

C'est alors qu'elle la vit, la larme sur sa joue. Une unique larme qui avait mit neuf ans à se libérée. Elle commençait à rentrer quand elle entendit le garçon l'appelée doucement.

« Hum ?

- tu crois que c'est mal, ce qu'on va faire…

- C'est à toi de voire Gaara. Je ne sais même pas ce que vous avez prévu…

- A moi de voire…

- Bonne nuit p'tit frère.

- 'Nuit… »

De son côté, Neji croulait sous les questions de ses deux coéquipiers :

« Aller quoi, supplia Tenten, on est de la même équipe, tu peux pas nous cacher un truc pareil !

-C'est vrai ça, renchéri Lee. Raconte ! Il t'as dit quoi Gaara ?

- Je vous dirais rien, marmonna le brun pour la énième fois.

- S'te plais ! Nejiiii !

- Tenten arrête de me crier dans les oreilles !

- Aller, st'e plais ! Je continu sinon !

- Rha…

- Neji !

- …

-J'ai une idée, s'exclama alors le jeune fille. Lee, va chercher Gai !

- Heu…il est pas là…

-Comment ça il n'est pas là !

- On est venu tout seuls, lui rappela le ninja à la coupe au bol.

- On est maudiiiit !

- Mes oreilles Tenten !

- Vous engueulez pas ! Une équipe doit…

- La FERME LEE ! hurlèrent les deux autres en cœur.

- C'est toujours pareil de toute façon… »

De l'autre côté de la cloison, Sakura, Naruto et Kankuro se tenaient l'oreille plaquée au mur, essayant de capter quelques informations. Ils avaient profité que Su soit aller s'occuper des Uchiwas pour venir espionner l'équipe de Gai.

Tous étaient au courant de l'entretient de Gaara et Neji et voulais savoir de quoi ils avaient parler…Mais se cacher derrière un simple mur n'était assurément pas la meilleure solution pour obtenir ces informations…

« SORTEZ DE LA BANDE D'IMBECILES !

- Oups, on c'est fait repère je crois…

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

-On cooouuurt ! »

Voilou, c'est court, y se passe pas grand-chose mais c'est juste pour vous faire patienter…

J'ai toujours de gros problèmes avec ma fin, je sais pas comment faire…

Bref, oubliez pas les reviews !


End file.
